But I Love You More
by Little.Miss.Peach
Summary: Bruce and Diana loved each other, but Bruce pushed it away. Diana disappears, and Bruce doesn't go after her. What happens when Diana vanishes her and a daughter she's been hiding is suddenly left in Bruce's care? Who is the girl's father? Where's Diana?
1. Too Stubborn to admit

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters sadly. All credit goes to the directors and publishers of the Justice League, and I give thanks they did suck a wonderful job on them. **

"Bruce," I heard Clark call and I did my best to ignore the Boy Scout. Ever since Diana left he's been hovering over me, as if he's waiting for me to break. At first I tried to convince him I was fine, but I concluded it was none of his business. And when I made my engagement to Talia, well, he wasn't pleased about that. I missed Diana; there was no use in hiding that. But there was no way I was going to let Clark comfort me. He rationalized that it was my job to go after her, to try to fix what I had broken, yet, I never could bring myself to do it. I had pushed her away. I had told her countless times that our relationship wasn't a good idea and wouldn't last. But she was stubborn, and Alfred said as stubborn as me. She resisted my denying, because she knew better than I did, that I loved her with ever fiber in my being. Of course, I wouldn't let her know that. We were two totally different people, with different lives and purposes.

_Not true. You both loved each other, and you both desired to save the world. _

My subconscious was driving me mad, it was even more annoying than Flash. Yet I figured that was because it really knew _me._

Alfred had come to me nights ago, and I'd explained the anger and confusion I was feeling. His only question was if I was happy. But for that, I had no answer. Happy, was a feeling I wasn't well acquainted with. I'd only experienced it on a finger count basis. And truthfully, the last time I had really felt happy, was when I was with Diana. But I'd never tell her or my teammates that. I was far too stubborn to admit to that.

Diana, well, I wasn't positive where she was. My first instinct had told me her mothers. But she had been banished, and I didn't see her returning there. She had grown in more ways than one. She was an Amazon, yet she had changed some beliefs. She didn't hate men anymore, which was a plus, yet I have a feeling out departure has injured her trust in men. Clark never told me if he kept in touch with her; neither did any of my teammates. I never asked, however. I wasn't ready to give into that. A lot came over me when I thought about her. I wondered if she was safe, even though I knew she could quite well take care of herself; and I wanted to know if she was happy. Clark was undeniably angry with me, with his snide comments that had double meanings, and the way everyone seemed to be on his side in this matter didn't bother me. I had grown accustomed to be alone, and being it once again, had not hurt me.

"_Bruce." _Clark's voice was irritated now. _Well too bad. _I thought annoyed. I was still Batman here, and I wasn't going to play nice.

"What?" I snarled still completely consumed in the monitor I was furiously typing on.

"What are you doing?" He said walking up beside me. His voice was a deep sigh, as if he was getting impatient with me. I rolled my eyes under the cowl, as if he could be any more annoyed with me, than I was with him.

"Report." I stated simply.

"Have you even tried talking to her?" He asked softer this time. _Here it comes. _I thought angrily. He had absolutely no business butting into my personal life, no matter who it was with.

"Don't know what you mean." I growled hoping he'd get the picture. But of course, he didn't.

"What happened to you Bruce?" He said angrily. "This isn't the same you. You used to be like this before you loved her. But now that you've gotten rid of everyone who cared about you, you're just confining yourself in the dark." He said. "She won't answer my calls. I'm worried about her Bruce. She's not used to being alone, and if you don't help me find her, then there is a good chance we may lose Diana." He whispered gently. "Aren't you worried about her at all? Miss her?" He pleaded for a yes. And of course I did. I wanted her back with me, in Gotham, and I wanted Alfred to tell me how wonderful she was, and I wanted to see her laughing with Tim and Dick. I wanted to feel her next to me, her lips on mine. I wanted to feel the warmth of her hands when they enclosed mine. I wanted her. But I wasn't going to tell Boy Scout that. He had his perfect life. He was married to Lois of course, and they had a son last year. He was happy, but obviously missing his old friend.

Several minutes passed and his face turned furious. "Fine." He growled. "If you want to give up on your friend, the woman you love," He paused hoping for a reaction, but I gave him none. "I'll find her myself. But if she dies Bruce, that's on you." He yelled and stalked off.

J'zon was across the room staring at me, as if deciding what to make of me. I turned away from him; I didn't need his insight or _pity_? He felt sorry for me.

Truthfully that's how a lot of people stared at me now a day. Even people I didn't know. Alfred and the boys thought I was too lonely, and they didn't hide their dislike for Talia. I did love Talia on some point.

_But your love for her doesn't even come close to comparing to how much you loved Diana. _

I didn't bother telling my subconscious to shut up. It was true.

**For all to know, I'm starting my fanfiction life once again, with bright new ideas. This story is very important to me, and I plan to take it far. Please review and tell me if you're interested, alerts are always good too! :)**


	2. Where I go From Here

**Disclaimer: Once again, I have no rights over these characters. I only own the storyline. **

****Okay, I see I was off to a good start. I'm feeling pleased with the beginning, and I have some interesting twists to add to this story. I just have to remind myself not to rush into anything. ****Bruce and Diana have a wonderful love story, and I love that they both need something from each other, to be the best that they can. I didn't get a lot of reviews, but then again, it was out yesterday, I don't want to get my hopes up. I am pleased with what the two have said however. So I hope this chapter is as pleasing as the first. **

Chapter 2: DPOV

_Was I doing the right thing? _

That same question had been swarming in my head for hours every time I looked out the window of the plane. I was planning on disappearing. No more Wonder Woman, at least for a little while. I wanted to live as a normal person in this world, brush up on my knowledge. And Batman had given me the excuse to do just that. Our departure was not simple, in fact, it broke my heart. I hadn't known it had until I realized that that emptiness I was feeling was his leaving me. There was just one thing he left me with. Something I never thought possible, but it was.

I was pregnant.

I know, it was supposed to be impossible, and I was reviewing how it could be true. I slept with Bruce, I did. But Amazons weren't supposed to be able to _get _pregnant, no matter how much sex they had. There were only so many options I could think of, and yet I knew the gods had something to do with it.

_Thanks guys, way to make my life even more complicated as I have the man, who hates me, baby. _

It had only taken me seconds to decide on where to go. I couldn't explain why I wanted to go here; after all it was a memorable spot for _him _and me. Yet I felt drawn to it, and I wondered if he would ever come looking for me here. Bruce made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with me, and no matter how much it broke my heart, I could never tell him about our child. If he hated me, how long would it be until he hated her?

I sighed as my hands tightened around my stomach. Clark had been obsessively calling me, checking up to see if I was still breathing I suppose. I didn't know why he worried; I could take care of myself.

Yet what irritated me more than ever, was even though Bruce told me he hated me, I still felt like he loved me.

_What the hell has happened to me? Some Amazon I am. _

I was going to leave them. Nobody in the league would know where I was, and they might even search, but I doubt they would find me. I was going down under, creating a new alias that I had help making with Agent Faraday. I was smart enough to not fight when I was with a child. But maybe someday after she, or he, was born, I'd go back.

_But what if Bruce found me? What if he wanted to know where I had been? _

That was always a concern. If Bruce found me, he'd find our child, and that was a risk I wasn't ready to take yet. I didn't know if keeping him from the baby was wise, but I figured maybe he'd meet her when she was older. That wasn't fair to him, and probably to our unborn child, yet I still was too selfish to change my mind. I'd be okay. We'd be okay.

My phone vibrated once more and I didn't bother to look at it. I knew it was Clark, because Bruce was far too stubborn to ever call me.

I needed something to distract me, so I looked down my semi-flat stomach and asked myself questions most future mothers asked.

_What to name her? _

I didn't know why, but I knew it was a girl. The idea made me laugh, Bruce, having a daughter. I couldn't even see him holding a child, and I wondered if he'd like her. If he'd love her. She'd be perfect; gifted by the gods, have her father's brain, his looks, his eyes…I was trailing. I hoped to god she wasn't as stubborn as him, but then again, I was just as stubborn.

"Thinking about the child?" A woman said next to me and I knew surprise was evident on my face. I turned to look at her; she had to be in her mid-forties, with light blond hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but you have that same look on your face that I did before my son was born." She laughed.

"Oh, well actually, that was what I was thinking about." I said softly.

"My names Anne." She smiled.

"Diana." I said smiling back at her.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Almost a month." I said gently.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" She asked.

"Definitely a girl. I don't know why, I just do." I laughed warmly.

"A mother knows best. I knew my son Drake was going to be a boy." She added. "Are you married?" She questioned.

"No." I said shutting my eyes. "Unfortunately the father has no idea he is or ever will be a father." I murmured.

"Not planning on telling him?" She stated.

"He wouldn't understand, and I just…I can't…" I was trailing until she cut me off.

"Can't face him? Can't bear to know if he hates your child?" She finished and then smiled sadly. "I've been there. It's a tough road, but not impossible." She promised.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake." I admitted with a sigh.

"I wondered the same thing for years." She consoled.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, my son went to meet him a few years ago, claimed he had to know in the end. And surprisingly, his father had welcomed him. He was angry, furious beyond belief, but not at my son. And that was all I cared about. I could deal with the rest." She promised. "I had left him for a reason, we weren't right together." She added.

But Bruce and I were right for each other. And could I take him hating me for the rest of our lives? Could I handle that?

_No._

There was no doubt in my mind that if Bruce hated me it would be something I couldn't deal with.

_But could I do it for my daughter? _

Yes. If it was for our child, I would go to any length to make her happy. I could suffer for her. I could lose Bruce for her.

"Thank you Beth, you've been quite helpful." I said and it was true. She had helped me reach some perspective.

"Here Diana, I'll give you my number, and hopefully, we can keep in touch. Because you're going to need a friend, and I understand." She said handing me a piece of paper. I smiled at her and nodded as the plane finally reached the ground.

Stepping off, I felt like I had a new mission. I felt like I was walking into a long battle, with only my faith to keep me going. But despite how alone and sad I was, I knew I could do it.

I turned to see the Eiffel Tower standing tall and strong not far from the airport. And I couldn't help smiling as I remembered the dance that had started everything, in this very town.

This was the start of a new beginning.

And maybe, just maybe, it would turn out all right.

**** I need some help! ****

**I plan to let Bruce find out about his daughter, but I'm very conflicted about how old the girl should be. **

**Should she be seven? Or Sixteen? **

**I originally favored sixteen, cause I planned a little love story in there with, well, I won't tell you yet.**

**But I could make her seven and just have her grown into that love story. **

**Please let me know your views. **

**My storyline includes Diana vanishing and her daughter having to go into her father's care because she isn't eighteen. I thought it would be more effective if she was seven, but sixteen is also good. **

**LET ME KNOW :)**


	3. The Double Agent

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. **

**I think I have made a decision on where to go… thanks for the reviews, but I could really do with some more ideas. **

**I want to make this story really amazing, and my inspiration is the Lady Iris because she writes some really amazing stories about Bruce and Diana! **

Chapter 3: The Double Agent

DPOV:

It had been three months since I had departed from the plane into the wonderful city of Paris. I was much more pregnant than before; it was getting more difficult to fit into clothes. I had even surprised myself by how happy I was. I may not have had Bruce, but I had our daughter, and I knew deep down she would be everything I would need to keep me strong. I still felt extremely guilty however. Bruce, no matter how bad he broke my heart, my spirit, and my respect for him, he had every right to be a part of his child's life. He had the right to love her, to rock her to sleep, kiss her goodnight, take her to her first day of school, help her build a science project, be angry about her first date, walk her down the aisle…

And along with all that, she had every right to have a father. A man who loved her regardless of what she said or did. No matter how awkward he was with emotion and personality, I knew he would make a wonderful father. I had grown up without a father, and as much as I'd like to say I was perfectly fine, not having a father robbed me of many opportunities and wisdom. I was determined to be there for my daughter at every moment, like my mother was for me, and to fix the mistakes my mother made with my own child.

Even I knew that I had a right to a husband. A man who loved me, a man who held my hand and our child with happiness. I had a right to be happy. But not at the cost of my child's happiness, I would never take that from her. Bruce was the perfect man; all of him was wonderful, excluding the fact of his inability to show love or feeling. I didn't need him to tell me he loved me though, just the way he looked at me was enough for me. He had told me he didn't love me at all, but as much as I should have accepted that I true, I couldn't. Because every time he looked at me I remembered how we smiled at each other, how we read each other's minds, how he called me 'princess,' and how he kissed me.

I was curled up at the window seat of my two bedroom apartment staring at the Eiffel Tower and its lights. Paris was beautiful, especially at night. Being here though, it hurt as I recalled the night I first met Bruce Wayne. But no matter how much my pain was, I wanted out child to be born in this city. The city where I realized I loved Bruce, and that even if he wouldn't admit it, his feelings for me were strong as well. Most people who say that our daughter was conceived in Gotham, but Paris was her real city. I closed the neglected book on my lap and shut my eyes. My arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach as I was pulled back to the memories of Bruce.

The way he growled when I got too close because he was so close to breaking, the times he called me "princess" the only man I ever let do that, and the way he danced and smiled so rarely at me. I knew without a doubt in my mind that I would never fall in love again. Aphrodite had once told me that you can fall in love hundreds of times, but only one love sticks out more so than the others. And I knew that there was no man I would ever love more than Bruce. He was my friend, my lover, the father of my child. He and Clark were my best friends, and he always was closer to my heart though.

Before I could spare another thought my phone was ringing once again. My head told me it was Clark again, but my heart told me it wasn't. Picking up the phone was the name I least expected on it.

_Alfred Pennyworth_

Why was he calling? I understood he probably wanted to make sure I was all right, but most likely for Bruce's sake. I hadn't planned on answering, every bone in my body said not to. But something possessed me to click 'talk' and I heard his soft breathing on the other end.

"Hello Alfred." I said gently.

"Oh dear, I've been so worried, ever since Master Bruce told me you were gone I've been trying to track you down." He paused and I recognized the relief in his voice. "Your majesty, where have you gone?" He asked quietly and I rolled my eyes at his address to me. I'd told him a million times to call me Diana.

"I can't tell you Alfred. I can't let Bruce know." I whispered.

"I wouldn't betray your trust my dear, if you asked me not to tell him, I would most certainly not." He promised. "But why, may I ask, do you wish it to be a secret?" He asked. Could I tell him the truth? I didn't want to stay hidden just because of my daughter. I was petrified that if he knew, he still wouldn't come looking for me. At least now I can be consoled with the fact he has no idea where I am.

"Paris." I whispered. If I couldn't trust Alfred, I couldn't trust anyone.

"Ah." He said softly as if he understood now. "And you're afraid that if he knows, he still won't come after you?" He asked. How did he know me so well?

"I know he wouldn't Alfred. Don't try to spare my feelings. I know he's marrying Talia. He doesn't love me anymore, and even a child-" I began and then froze. No! I was screaming at myself for slipping. But every time I talked to Alfred, well, I could never keep something from him.

He was silent for a matter of minutes and I listened to his steady breathing to keep my calm.

"My dear," He paused taking a deep breath. "Are you pregnant?" He asked. _Yes. _I thought to myself. What was I supposed to tell him? If I told him the truth, he'd tell Bruce. He'd tell Bruce that he was a father and that he needed to come back to me. But if I lied, which I wasn't good at when it came to Alfred; it would most certainly be as true as if I had said yes.

"You can't breathe a word Alfred. Not to the boys, or the league, or Bruce. Especially Bruce. Please Alfred; I wouldn't be able to take it if he knew." I was begging now.

"And the child is Bruce's." He said almost like a statement.

"Well, I've never…I…" I didn't know how to tell him this; and a wave of embarrassment fell over me.

"I understand Diana." He said and I almost missed that was the first time he called me by my name. "And you wish for me not to breathe a word?" He asked.

"Please." I gasped finally letting the breath I was holding go.

"As I said before, I would never betray your trust. Not even to Master Bruce. But my dear, are you sure it best not to tell him?" He asked.

"I've thought long and hard about it Alfred. And at least, for now, he can't know about her. "I said and he sucked in a breath.

"So the baby is a girl?" He asked and I could almost see a smile on his older face. His happiness made me smile slightly.

"Yes, she's a she." I choked out a laugh.

"It is but wonderful news your majesty. I will be, as they say, you're double agent. I will keep your secret, but on one condition." He said and I waited. _Here it comes…_

"Yes?" I murmured gently.

"I will get to meet her someday." He said. "And you promise to keep in touch with many pictures." He laughed and I smiled brightly at his request.

"No problem." I promised back.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

"Not quite, I've been playing with things in my head. What does her grandfather think?" I asked smiling as I knew this would please him. He was silent for a moment.

"Her…grandfather?" He asked.

"You, of course!" I laughed. "She's going to need a grandpa to spoil her and tell her embarrassing stories about her father." I joked. "But only if you want to." I said leaving him the offer.

"Oh! I would love to my dear! Thank you! What an honor!" He gasped happily. "Grandfather," He whispered to himself.

"I did also think of godparents. I always thought Dick would be suitable, he may never know it, but I think he'd make a great godfather. And as for her godmother, I actually thought Barbara would actually be perfect. They may not know it for years, they won't even know she exists, but someday, someday they will. I promise. But Alfred, I need to be away from him for a while. If I went back now, it would be too complicated. We'd just be torn apart again. I need to do this, to get some air. And I don't think it will be fair to either him or our daughter, but then again, it's so much better than the alternative of me going back just to leave again." I explained. I desperately needed him to understand that. I needed him to know that it hadn't been an easy decision, and that despite the consequences, this was the best option.

"Alright my dear. But I do expect pictures, and if ever, a visit from my granddaughter." He said and I knew his face would be bursting with happiness over his words.

"Of course." I sighed with relief. I wasn't going to be alone. I would have Alfred, and he understood completely how I was feeling.

"She'll be wonderful Diana. Every bit as beautiful and amazing as her princess mother." He consoled but I was frozen.

"That's it," I whispered and my mind was spinning. I knew what I was going to name her.

"What did I say dear?" He asked confused now.

"Sarah." I said softly. "It's perfect." I laughed to myself.

"Sarah, doesn't that mean…" He began but I cut him off.

"Princess." I finished. "Exactly." I grinned.

**Okay, I really hope you've enjoyed how this story has started off. I really have some great plans. I've only got a couple opinions of Sarah being 7 or 16, and I favor seven because I think I'll have Bruce actually meet her at seven. But he may not know she's his daughter for several years later. **

**The love story I have planned for her will happen. I've got some great inspiration and a great plot, and I'm so addicted to writing this story. I've started to think about it constantly. Please tell your friends to read it! I really would like to see your views. **


	4. Living with Our Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own the justice league characters, only Sarah, and I do not own the lullaby. **

**PLEASE: I need reviews guys. I want your views and ideas. Especially on Sarah's age, because I've got great ideas for a variety of ages, so let me know. **

**If I don't start getting ideas, I'll keep writing but I won't upload it people! Tell me what you think and feel! So many of you have added it to your favorites list or your alerts, I want to know you OPINIONS! **

**-Shelly (a.k.a. Rachele… which is sounded like (Ra-shell) **

BPOV

It had been a year since I had left Diana and a year since she had disappeared.

I'd tried to convince myself not going after her was in her own best interests. I told myself she needed someone who would be able to love her no matter what, someone who wasn't broken.

_But she wanted you._

I growled to myself. Diana didn't know what she wanted. She was naïve. She didn't understand this world at all. Of course, that made my idea of not going after her even less appealing. Most likely she'd get herself hurt or killed. Diana could take care of herself, I would question that, but she still had no idea how this world really worked. Clark was angry with me, and so was Alfred. Both of them were so connected to her, and they were livid with worry.

My conscious, no, my heart, was telling me to go after her. To tell her that I did love her, and I'd lied to her when I said I didn't. How could I ever forgive myself for leaving her? I guess my only consolation was that she could be happy now, free from me.

Talia loved me, I knew that. But did I love her? On some levels, yes, I did. But when I thought about whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, well, her face was never the answer.

No, the woman I saw was completely different. The woman I loved fought for me, stood by me, and held me hand no matter how awful I was to her. She was beautiful beyond imagination, with a smile that could always make me happy. When I was with her, it was the first time I felt truly normal. Spending time with Diana was like having never watched my parents died. She had made me truly content and glad to be alive for once.

And what did I do? 

_You sent her away. You finally broke her and the love she had for you._

"Bruce." Clark said stiffly as he was second to arrive in the conference room.

"When are you going to bud out of my personal life and stop hating me?" I growled at him. I was beyond fed up with how he was acting.

"When you admit that you made a mistake." He snarled at me.

"I didn't. I saved her from the darkness I was dragging her in to," I began but he cut me off.

"Oh enough Bruce! That's been the same excuse for weeks. Going around saying you didn't deserve her; well you know what, you don't. You're a spineless jerk who broke the only woman, who truly loved you, heart! Diana was a good person, and I tried to rationalize with her. We all did; told her you weren't good with relationships, that she'd only get hurt. She claimed there was more to you, something beneath your thick mask. And as knowing as I was, I stepped aside. I let her love you, I encouraged her. And for a while I thought I had been mistaken. That maybe the two of you could actually make it work, but then you went ahead and did a stupid Batman move and you broke her heart. Now Diana's disappeared, and for all we know she could very well be dead!" He yelled at me. "You knew as well as I that she was knew to this stuff, that she didn't understand a lot. I knew you weren't the one to teach her, but I let her," His voice was gasping now and a part of me recognized his rage. He felt responsible. He had never wanted Diana with me, but he gave in, and stopped fighting for her, even though he knew I would leave her.

"Well gee Clark; I didn't know you felt so strongly about her." I said with my voice threatening. Neither of us was paying attention to the other founders who had made their way into the conference room. Usually I would have kept my composure; I would have said some snide comment to Clark and stalked off. But I felt my anger building and I was suddenly so overcome with fury. He had no right to judge me. "Don't you think I know that?" I growled finally.

_This was it… I was about to implode. _

"What?" He asked annoyed now.

"I miss her Clark. I miss her more than anything in the world. I would give or do anything to have her back but I won't do that to her. I did love her Clark, every minute since the day I met her, it just took me a while to figure that out. Don't you think I would give anything to still have her here? I know all of you want me to go looking for her, to bring her back and fix all of this," I snarled. "It's not that simple. If she wants to disappear, she has every right. Just like I have every right to keep my personal business, personal!" I yelled at Clark and he glared at me. I turned to the rest of the founders and narrowed my eyes. "And the rest of you can stop whispering behind my back and making your little comments. Wonder Woman's gone, get the hell over it." I stalked out of the room ready to punch someone.

DPOV

(_I know this next line is from the little Mermaid but it's a great lullaby.) _

"You are my world my darling, what a wonderful world I see, you are the song I'm singing…" I whispered staring at the little girl resting peacefully in my arms. Every time I looked at her it was like seeing her father all over again. Those beautiful eyes of her, emerald green.

_(I know his eyes are blue but just go with me here.)_

All those endless nights I'd spent worrying if I'd made the right decision in keeping her from her father, they seemed so far away. Holding her in my arms, the precious angel she was, everything seemed clearer. She was mine.

Sarah Martha Wayne.

Unfortunately, I was changing her name to Prince. I couldn't risk anyone, especially Bruce, making the connection. There was a select few who knew about what I was doing, and I knew I could trust them. Because it wasn't just about hiding her from her father, I was also hiding her from both the villains and enemies of Batman, Wonder Woman and the League. They knew that well, and they understood they couldn't tell the secret for Sarah's safety. How long this would work, well, for that I had no answer.

I had recently sent pictures to Alfred through e-mail; I couldn't risk sending real ones in case Bruce found them. Alfred could print them if he wanted; I knew he would be pleased with being able to see his granddaughter.

She was truly beautiful, with jet-black hair and the green eyes of her father's. She had my nose, and my mouth; Sarah was tiny though, much smaller than I'd expected. The doctor had determined she wouldn't be very tall, which she obviously didn't get that gene from me. Perhaps one of her grandmothers or grandfathers.

I was lucky, she slept wonderfully. I didn't know what I did to deserve her, but she was mine, and I would love and care for her until the day I died.

I still stayed in touch with Alfred more than anyone. We talked on the phone, and sent letters. He was extremely eager to see Sarah, but I didn't want to remind him that he meeting her would be difficult.

I looked down at the child in my arms as she stirred and curled closer to me. Her little fists were so tiny it made me laugh. She would be okay. No matter what happened to me, I'd make sure she was.

She had to be.

**What do you think? **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! **

**I'll continue to write like this if you guys can start giving me some opinions. I want to know your ideas and plots. Maybe I can mix it into the story. I plan to make it long lasting, so I need LOTS of ideas. **

**Tell me what you like and how you feel! **

**The next chapter is still undecided on who to start with and how to start. Let me know!  
**

**-Shelly**


	5. Meeting Grandpa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sarah and the storyline. **

**I hope you all were pleased with the last chapter; this story excites me when I write it. I have some great plans, and its official, Sarah Wayne will be a child when she meets her father. **

**Most likely six to eight. Somewhere in that range. I'll decide when I get there. I would also like to know if I should let Clark find her. **

****I want someone in the league to find her, but I don't know who yet. But whoever I choose, WILL NOT find Sarah. Just Diana and they might think something is 'off' but I don't want them to find out that she really exists until much later. ****

**Diana will most likely disappear for a few choice reasons. I'm thinking on whether for her to be kidnapped: by either villain, someone from her past, someone angry about her relationship with Bruce, etc. **

**PLEASE OH PLEASE: let me here your thoughts! **

Chapter 5: Meeting Grandpa

DPOV

Alfred was coming today. Bruce had business in Paris, and Alfred was planning on having plenty of time to him. Even though I was scared to death of anyone finding out, I knew I was slightly excited that I wasn't going to have to be alone for all of this. Alfred would be there, and maybe not always in person, but I'd be able to talk to him, communicate on some level. I needed that more than anything. And when Sarah was older, she could do the same. I'd help her to understand that Alfred was just Alfred, and her grandfather, and that she couldn't see her father. This was going to be a complicated road, I knew that much. But I also knew that it was worth it. It would keep Sarah safe, and that mattered more to me than anything.

The knock on the door made me smile wider as I knew Alfred was on the other side. And sure enough, there stood the old man that I had the highest respect for.

"Alfred," I sighed with relief.

"Your majesty," He winked at me and rolled my eyes.

"Alfred you can see her on one condition." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked confused now.

"You call me Diana." I stated and he laughed lightly.

"All right then Diana." He accepted and I grinned wider now.

"She's in the living room." I said briefly as I stepped to the side to let him into my apartment. He smiled gently as he walked toward the crib in the middle of the room. His face lit up the moment he saw the little angel lying inside the bars.

"She is absolutely stunning," He laughed gleefully. "She has her father's eyes, but her mother's nose." He winked at me.

"A little angel she is." I said softly. "You can hold her if you want, after all, you are her grandfather," I said and I didn't wait for him to respond as I gently lifted her into my arms and gave her to Alfred.

"She's very tiny, reminds me of Master Bruce as a child." He laughed but I was surprised. I'd never thought of Bruce as small.

"He was little?" I asked and Alfred nodded.

"It must be humorous to think of Batman as little, but he was." He explained. "He was always a good baby; you'd have never thought he'd turn into Batman as a child." Alfred added.

"I never would have guessed." I whispered more to myself than Alfred. "You'll be a great grandfather," I commented as he held Sarah. "She may not get to truly meet you in person a lot, but I want her to know you. And I know she'll love you." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Diana, I know this hasn't been easy for you, or for Master Bruce. And no matter what happens, know that I am on your side." He touched my shoulder gently and I sighed.

"Thank you Alfred, somehow I know I'm going to need that. I've been debating how I'll tell him. I mean, I just don't know when he should find out. He's not ready Alfred. And if he ever will be, I don't know. But I do know that he can't handle a daughter right now." I said.

"I won't argue with you my dear, if he's willing to marry someone other than the woman he lies, he's not ready for many things." He said rocking Sarah silently.

"Do you really think he doesn't love her?" I asked quieter now. This was a fear of mine, and if he really loved Talia, I don't know if I could handle that let down.

"No. I think on some level he does, they have history." He said and my heart sank. "However, I do think that he loves her so much more than he could ever love anyone." He added and I looked up at him slowly. "As they say, 'soul mates.' I know he doesn't believe in fate and destiny, but I believe that the two of you were meant for each other. And those meant for each other, always find their way back to which they belong with." He said and I smiled gently.

"Thank you Alfred. I needed that." I said as my legs curled into my side. I stared at Sarah as if I was lost in time. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen, and she was mine. But as I looked at her, questions swarmed my mind. Would she be more like him than me? Should I teach her my Amazon history? Should I let her know that I'm a hero? Would she be smart or sporty, or both? Would she prefer pink or blue?

So many unanswered questions, so many things to guess at; but as I looked at her, I realized that none of it mattered to me. She was going to be perfect whether she like softball or painting her nails. She would be beautiful and lovely, and blessed with many gifts from the gods. Bruce would meet her someday, and how soon it would be I didn't know. If he would accept her, I didn't know that either.

"Ah, unfortunately, I must be going now. I'm due to fly back to Gotham with Master Bruce in two hours top." Alfred sighed as he gently laid Sarah back into the crib in front of us. "Promise to keep in touch," He asked looking at me hopefully and I nodded.

"With pictures and everything." I consoled and he nodded happily.

"Whatever your decision my dear, I know she'll be okay, and I'm here for both of you." He clarified and I nodded at him.

CPOV

I was sitting at the monitor typing angrily. If Bruce wasn't going to find her, I would.

"Diana, where are you?" I whispered to myself. This was my fault. I knew it was. She was my best friend, like a sister to me, and I'd chosen Bruce's happiness over hers. I knew a relationship would do him some good, but I also knew that they always led to heart break.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." I heard John's voice directly behind me.

"Not the point John." I muttered still typing away.

"Diana is no child, she can take care of herself Clark, and if she does not want to be found, I doubt even Bats could find her." John tried.

"Well he doesn't seem to worried about her is he?" I growled annoyed.

"That's the problem Superman. He _is _worried about her. Immensely. Every time he's up here on the Watchtower he thinks about her. On missions he wonders if she's still alive, and he thinks about her ninety-seven percent of the time. But he knows that as long as she isn't here, she has the chance to be happy. And personally, I think it will be good for her. To get out and find herself." John said.

"How do you know what he thinks about?" I was annoyed now.

"J'zon mentioned it when I was annoyed with Bats." He said sheepishly.

"You really think this is a good idea? Letting Wonder Woman disappear?" I asked bluntly.

"No. But I think letting Diana disappear for a while, will be good for her. She and Bruce have been dancing around each other for years. It's time she gets some distance and learn some things on her own." John said.

I pondered that for a few moments. As much as I hated to admit it, John was right. Diana could take care of herself. And even if I did find her, would she be willing to come back? Would she even _want _to? It was clear she wanted to be alone, and did I have the right to get in between that? She wanted time to herself, and I guess I was okay with that.

"Fine, but if she doesn't resurface in a few years, I'm going to look for her again." I said glaring at John, and I silently shut off the monitor.

**Okay, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm getting more ideas and more plans and I have some good layouts for upcoming chapters. **

**I plan to make Sarah a lot like Bruce, because I want him to see the resemblance in both looks and personality. Sarah is going to be smart, and very into sports and gymnastics. I want her to be wise, a lot like her mother. She will still keep in touch with Alfred, and when she is sent to her father's because Diana disappeared, she's going to recognize Alfred. **

**Alright then, REVIEW, REVIEW, And REVIEW! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **** I want to know YOUR views, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Thanks! **


	6. Author's Note Very Important

**Okay, I got a lot of questions and ideas from people and I really like your views! **

****ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS: **

**I AM NOT KILLING DIANA - that is for the few who were worried about it, so yeah. She won't die. **

**Sarah will be six when she meets Bruce… I thought that was a good age, smart enough to understand but still innocent enough.**

**I'm working on who will kidnap Diana. Actually I've been having these dreams that Talia would actually do it, and when Sarah came to live with Bruce, Talia would be like the 'evil step-mother'**

**I'm debating whether Clark should find her or not, obviously he is best for the job, but I'm not sure if he could control himself and not tell Bruce about Sarah. I just don't think he's the kind of guy that could hold that information to himself. **

****Now how Bruce will meet Sarah, I'm planning to have Talia devise some plan to get rid of Diana because she wants her dead. But Talia didn't know about Sarah, so when the little girl is taken to Bruce's because he's her father, Talia's going to try to get rid of Sarah.****

**As for Sarah's love life, that's not going to be for a while since she's still a baby now. But she'll meet him when she's young and then they'll lose touch until she's about sixteen. I am keeping his identity a secret; I thought it best that way. **

**** I always hate when authors put in an author's note and not a chapter so I'm in going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I upload this! Just keep reading. It should be a good 20-40 minutes before it's updated, but keep reviewing and all ideas are wonderful.**

**-let me know your thoughts on some 'small chapters.' Cause I can't just get right to the point. I need some ideas on Sarah's birthday and her school friends, outside activities. **

**I'm debating on whether to make her soccer of softball player… now I know everything there is to know about softball but not soccer. **

**I also want to keep her feminine side there. She won't be a girly-girl, but I want her to like dancing, and painting nails…etc.**

**I plan to make her musical; singing and piano are what I'm sticking with…so hope you can handle that. **

**I want her best friend to be a guy. I really-really want it to be a guy. But names are tough to pick from. I always liked William and James… but then again, they're in Paris…so give me some opinions on that. **

**Go back to the first chapter and you'll see that I hinted that Clark was now officially married to Lois and they had a son, his name is Christopher, I don't plan on making him part of the main story line for a while, but his part will be important. **

**I failed to mention that in this story, Shayera and John are dating. I don't know if I'll have him propose before or after the discovery of Sarah and Diana….give me some ideas please!**

**It is official that both Dick and Barbara are the godparents; Diana did that not only for them, but for Bruce. She wanted Clark to be the godfather but she figured Bruce would have wanted Dick and she wanted him to be somewhat part of the decisions. **

**Alfred and Sarah are going to have a relationship through e-mail and letters. Diana is meant to send him pictures often so he feels apart of his granddaughter's life. **

**I'm still working on Bruce's reaction to Sarah…he's going to be stunned of course…I just don't know he'll respond.**

****Okay, read this over and tell me what you think, cause as soon as this is uploaded I will immediately start the next chapter. **


	7. Mommy, Do I have A Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and the Storyline**

**Told you I kept my promises! Here you go!**

**Chapter 7: Mommy, do I Have a Daddy?**

DPOV

I sighed heavily as I typed away at my next book. I had become an author, and to protect my identity I used a fake name. Ironically enough, I wrote about love. Bruce was my inspiration in these books, and I felt so ashamed that I, an Amazon, was heartbroken over a man.

_But he was the perfect man. A man you loved with all your heart. _

Yes, I do love Bruce, and nothing he could say or do would stop that. My love was involuntary, and truthfully, I was okay with that. And if I didn't have Bruce for the rest of my life, somehow I knew I'd be okay. Because if I didn't have him, I still had Sarah.

Sarah was my beautiful four year old child. She was the only connection I had left with the man I loved. I'd been debating for years whether I should tell Bruce or not. I'd written hundreds of letters, none seemed to be the right one though. How did you tell a man that you have kept his daughter from him for four years? Well, for that I had no answer; simply because there was no possible way that I could tell him that without hurting him or her.

She was playing on the floor next to me, her black locks of hair bouncing as she moved graciously. She was an angel, everyone thought so. Her bright green eyes, so much like her father's, except they were filled with innocence. Her hair, which fell to her shoulders, was curly like no other. I suppose she got that from Bruce's side of the family as well. But she had my nose, and my mouth. You could tell she was going to be a beautiful young lady. But I didn't want to think about that. She was my tiny little sun and stars, and she was safe with me.

Anne had loved her. She came over on the days she was off work to visit her. I was pleased to have made a friend so quickly.

"Mommy?" A small voice whispered and I turned my head back down to the little girl now looking up at me with big green eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked reaching my arms down to her so I could pull her up into my lap. Her fingers were playing with the ends of the bow in her hair. She was wearing a white dress with tiny green shoes. She was my own princess.

"Can I ask a kestian?" I smiled slightly at how she pronounced 'question.' Big words always were hard to say for her.

"You can ask me anything Sarah, you know that." I reminded her and she smiled slightly. Her fingers were now playing with the ends of my hair, and it reminded me when she told me 'I was pretty.'

"Do I have daddy?" She asked and I couldn't help the flinch I felt.

I knew this had been coming. I always knew she would someday want to know about her father. I was however hoping she would have been older. But Sarah was smart, and she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she only seemed to have a mother.

"Yes baby, you do have a daddy." I said softly, not sure how she would react.

"Then how come I've never met him? And how comes he don't live with us?" She asked and I stared at her confused eyes.

"Well my sun and stars," I took a deep breath. "Your daddy doesn't quite know where we are… he's taking a…vacation." I said not sure what else to say. If she asked again when she was older I'd tell her the truth, but Sarah was too young to understand why she didn't have a daddy. I was dreadfully avoiding her first question… how was I supposed to answer it?

But thanks to a child's short-attention span, she didn't ask again.

"Okay…" She said unsure, but she didn't ask again. I went to reassure her but then I heard a knock on the door. I stood up, making sure Sarah was firmly in my arms, and I made my way to the door.

And for once in my god-forsaken life, I didn't check to see who it was before I answered it.

Biggest mistake I could ever make.

There stood a man I had never expected to find me. His eyes were relieved when he saw me, but shocked beyond belief when they turned to the small girl in my arms.

Sarah was oblivious to the exchange; she was still playing with the tips of my hair and humming softly to herself.

There stood my best friend, the greatest man I knew… Clark Kent.

CPOV

What John had told me so many years ago had held me over from searching for Diana for a couple of years. But a thought came to me a few months back, that I didn't have to drag her back, I just wanted to see she was all right. So against what everyone thought, I sought out to find her. I didn't tell anyone this, only Lois and most likely J'zon heard it through my thoughts. Lois understood. She wanted Wonder Woman back, but most importantly she wanted her friend back, and so did I.

It wasn't as difficult as I would have imagined though. And I wondered slightly, if Diana hadn't made it very hard, because she wanted Bruce to be able to find her.

It didn't matter now though. Bruce had 'moved on,' and married Talia. But I knew for a fact he wasn't happy, and married to Talia was nowhere he wanted to be. And Diana? I didn't know what she was doing, or where she was. But I would find out today.

Sitting in my lap was a piece of paper with an address on it. She was in Paris.

How ironic.

I was prepared to see her however. Possibly talk sense into to get her to come back. The world needed Wonder Woman, and we needed Diana.

So here I was, standing in front of a nice apartment building trying to figure what I would say to her. She had left, and she had every right to want to stay gone, but this was a conversation she and I needed to have. And without another thought, I knocked on her door.

I waited for a moment or two until I heard the door open, and there stood Diana. Relief surged through me as I could clearly see she was alright, but then my eyes dropped to the tiny little girl in her arms. I knew my surprise was evident on the face I was giving her when I returned back to her eyes.

"Hello Clark," Her voice was hoarse as if she was extremely upset that this exchange had occurred. "Meet Sarah," She said to me. "My daughter."

"Your _what?" _

**Okay, tell me what you think! I might update again tonight, but my speakers are all wacked out so I need to look at those.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. Three Years

**Okay people, I really need some reviews. Some of you are doing great, but I need some of my questions answered. If you want an opinion please say something. I need to fill in a couple of blanks. **

**Check out chapter SIX to see the questions! **

**Chapter 8: Three Years**

CPOV

I was an alien. I was able to fly; I had super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, etc.

The impossible never seemed all that impossible to me.

It took a lot to surprise me, but as I was standing here, staring at my best friend, holding her _daughter; _I had never been more shocked in all my life.

"My daughter." Diana repeated to me as if I was pretending to be this dumbfounded.

"Diana," I began but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the tiny girl in her arms who had finally turned to see me.

Her eyes were all it took. I had only ever seen them on one person, of course, they were much more guarded and broken on that person, but there was no doubt in my mind that the child in Diana's arms was also Bruce Wayne's daughter. The recognition on my face was enough for Diana.

"Sarah, why don't you go play in your room honey?" She asked the girl and she smiled.

"Okay mommy." Sarah said in a soft, sweet voice. I gazed at the girl as my body visibly flinched when she called Diana 'mommy.' Diana sat her down on the floor, and she ran off down the hall to what I figured was her bedroom.

I was staring at Diana helplessly. I had no earthly idea what to say, and even if I did, I honestly doubted that I could form words. She stepped aside and I mindlessly made my way through the door. My hands unconsciously fell to the counter as if to support me if I fainted. I looked to my friend and stared at her, hoping she'd realize what I wanted.

"Long time no see." She muttered gently.

That wasn't it.

"Diana." I said, almost as a growl. How could she not tell me that she had a daughter? _Bruce's daughter? _

"Ask your questions Clark, I won't lie to you." She promised but her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"All right," I gasped as I took a deep breath and forced my body to steady. "Is she," I took another breath hoping it would make saying this easier. "Is she Bruce's?" My voice was barely a whisper but I didn't even need an answer by the look I was given. The heart-wrenching, sad look Diana gave me through her eyes was enough to tell me that my instincts had been right to begin with. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Bruce?" I asked now, slightly frustrated with her actions. She sunk into the chair closest to the door, and I fell into the couch beside her. "I mean, I could slightly understand Bruce," I tried to empathize. "But why not me? Why not someone in the league? And why did you disappear? For all we knew you could have been dead?" My voice was harsher now as I was ready to give her a piece of my mind.

"Oh Kal," Her voice broke, and I immediately felt bad for being mean. "How was I supposed to do that?" She finally asked. "How could I come out and say I was pregnant with the most arrogant man in the world, child? He didn't want anything to do with me Kal. I couldn't take the chance that he would hate me and our daughter. I needed to get away from him, and he had reunited with Talia, and I didn't want to look like some desperate idiot. He couldn't have handled a child Bruce. Not to save his life could he have handled a little girl. And why I didn't tell you? How would he have felt if he discovered that you knew? And are you telling me that when you saw Sarah, you weren't angry at him? Even Alfred was furious at him. And Alfred so rarely gets mad." She sighed.

"Alfred? Alfred knew? He knew and he didn't tell Bruce?" I asked shocked.

"He swore to me he would never. I begged him not to. He's the only one who knows though," She added and took a deep breath. "You can't tell him." She finished and my eyes widened.

"Diana!" I said angrily. "How can I not? How can I keep a secret like this from him? And it's not healthy for any of you!" I exclaimed.

"Kal, I've made a lot of stupid choices lately, but keeping her from Bruce, that's necessary. And while you're so furious with the both of us, why don't you think of the child in the other room? How would it feel to her if suddenly the whole world knew who she was and who her father was? She's too young to understand Clark; she can't handle something like that." She paused and started before I could say anything. "Besides, I'm not planning this to continue forever. Just until she's old enough, and ready. And the same goes for Bruce. This is my decision Kal; you have no right to make it." She glowered at me.

"Three years." I stated simply and her expression turned confused. "Three years to tell him." I said and she went to speak but I cut her off. "Don't, and I will." My voice was firm and she looked furious. "I'll go to seven, but not eight. I think that would be a little too hard on Bruce if she was _eight _when he met her. So tell him when she turns seven, or before, but never after." I ordered.

"Kal," She began annoyed. "You can't come in here and tell me I have three years to tell Bruce about her. This isn't your choice; it has nothing to do with you." She stated simply.

"On the contrary it has a lot to do with me. Bruce and you are my best friends and I'm not standing by why you raise a child by yourself, and Bruce is miserable in a marriage. That's the deal Diana, take it or leave it." I wasn't going to bend on this one.

"Fine." She growled dangerously. "Three years."

"Now on a happier note," I said and before I could continue I hugged her.

She wasn't expecting it. And I was glad to finally know she was okay.

"Missed you too Clark." She laughed and hugged me back.

"It's not the same without you." I promised pulling away.

"It's not the same being 'down under' either. I miss it Kal. I miss all of you; I even miss Flash and his annoying comments. If there was another option…" She trailed. "It's the only way to keep her safe. The only way to keep her happy." She whispered quietly. Her eyes were begging me to understand and I nodded, because I did get it.

"Do I get to meet her?" I asked smiling now.

"Oh, of course, Sarah!" She called gently down the hall. And in seconds the little girl was back in Diana's arms and smiling at her. "Sarah, I want you to meet your mommy's best friend," Diana winked at me.

"Your bestest- bestest friend?" She asked shocked.

"Exactly. This is your Uncle Clark." Diana said pointing toward me. It was funny to think of myself as an uncle, I had never had siblings. But in a way, Diana was my sister. I turned to smile at the little girl, and it was scary how much she resembled her parents. Her eyes, were as I said before, an exact copy of Bruce's. She was a small child, with black locks of hair that surrounded her face. There was a light green bow holding back her bangs and you could see her face more clearly. She had a necklace on, and the closer I looked I saw that it was a locket with the engraved words of, "Sarah Martha."

"Hello Sarah, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her. She was the spitting image of Bruce and Diana and I felt like I was staring at them when I looked at her.

"I didn't know I had an uncle." She muttered softly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well my sun and stars, he didn't know he had a niece. So I guess you're even." Diana sat Sarah on her knees and she assessed me as if deciding I was her uncle for real or not.

"Okay then. I'm Sarah." She smiled finally at me. I chuckled at how she felt so proud of herself. She was very smart for a four year old.

"You have a beautiful name Sarah; do you know what it means?" I asked and she nodded happily.

"Princess. Mommy said that's what Daddy called her." Her head turned back to Diana and I followed. Sarah went back to playing silently with the tips of her dress but I stared at Diana who was looking at me with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah. That's exactly what he called her." I muttered gently and Diana eyes had a sad expression, but I understood now. I saw that she still loved him, and it was more than a crush. It was always more than a crush, I had just finally realized that burning love she had for him.

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. I know I said I'd put it on quicker but I got a little caught up! **

**Hope you're enjoying.**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SOME ANSWERS AND OPINIONS. **

**I can't keep writing if I don't know what you like! **


	9. A Secret like No Other

**Back again, I'm just popping with ideas! **

**Sarah's friend will be named William, and they are going to be very close. There will be a future love triangle, so be prepared! **

**Clark does keep his word, but since Diana disappears a year earlier than they planned, he's going to feel extremely angry and guilty. **

**Talia is going to hate Sarah; she's going to do everything in her power to make her miserable and alone…**

**Give me some pointers and ask any questions you want! **

**Chapter 9: A Secret like No Other**

**CPOV:**

She was alive. Diana was alive, and for the most part… happy. My only concern was how on earth would this work out in the end?

"Hey Smallville," Lois laughed as her arms wrapped around my upper half. "Penny for your thoughts." She whispered.

"Bruce and Diana." I stated simply.

"Ah." She nodded understanding. "Look Clark, I know this is hard for you, they're your two best friends, and both of them are alone. I know Sarah and Talia makes it even more complicated and you're worried without a doubt that everything will just turn south in the end. I know that. But you also have to remember that Bruce and Diana are two grown adults, capable of making whatever decisions they wish. I'm not saying that either of them is being smart, and I'm not saying you should forget about it. But what I am saying is that they need to figure this out on their own Clark. If you help them find each other, then they'll only break apart again. They need to do this on their own." She sighed. "You're in an awkward position, that's clear to me, but for both of their sakes, it might be best to let nature run its course. See how it plays out." She consoled me.

"They're impossible." I let out a small chuckle as I thought back to all the times they bickered. Even that time we'd been turned into children, I hadn't seen it then, but I did now. "Do you think they'll be okay?" I finally asked. This was a worry that was burned deep into my mind. I needed an answer, but I knew that no matter what Lois told me, she didn't know for sure.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She laughed gently. "They're both so stubborn, but so unpredictable. Diana having their hidden daughter and Bruce marrying the wrong woman, well that just complicates it even more. But Bruce and Diana know what they want, even if they don't consciously know it yet." She turned to wink at me. Diana knows she loves Bruce, there's no doubt in my mind that that will ever stop." She promised. "And as for Bruce, he's difficult, hard sometimes, but in all the years I've known him Clark, I've never seen him happy. Or even truly smile. Except, when he's with her." She added. "It's literally like magic the way they just _know._ When Bruce and I broke it off, I was angry at first. Thinking he did it to hurt me, but when I saw them together, I realized that it had nothing to do with me. They were sealed together and there wasn't anything I could do about it. And of course, then I also discovered I loved you." She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"So everyone knows that Bruce loves Diana except Bruce and Diana." I finished and she nodded.

"Exactly." Lois sighed and suddenly I heard the bus outside.

"That's Chris," I began standing up. My son was five, a year older than Sarah, and it was his first year in school. Clark looked a lot like me, with my blue eyes and the same shade of black hair, but he had Lois's ears, and her mouth.

But in all honestly, after I had seen Sarah, and knew she'd be robbed of a father for a few years, I didn't care who he looked like more at all. He was my son, my 'pride and joy' as they called it. He was safe and happy, and that's all I needed.

BPOV 

I was tired.

There was no hiding the fact that I could honestly do no more work, or I might literally drop. But nobody needed to know that. Alfred was forcing me to sleep, and I was too exhausted to fight him. So I was finishing up some files before I trudged up to my room.

A thought had been banging in my head for days now, and I was starting to listen to it. "Why was I letting everyone be happy why I was left behind?"

Clark was married, and he had his son.

John had proposed to Shayera three weeks ago, and they were incredibly happy.

J'zon, continued his relationship in China, and I knew he was also joyful.

Even Flash was somewhat 'settling down.' He had started a long-term relationship with a woman named Lisa.

And what did I have?

Talia, only the question was, did I want her?

_No. She's not the woman you really want._

Yeah, I knew my conscious was right. I was ready to love, but it wasn't Talia. It was someone completely different from her. Someone who I could tell anything in the world and I knew she would still love me no matter what. And in all honesty, someone I could spend the rest of my life with.

So why didn't I go after her? Why didn't I break off my marriage and go after the woman I felt I belonged with? What was stopping me?

Ah. The other question I had to think about.

"Was it best for her?" No. I told myself a million times that I wasn't right for her. That I didn't deserve someone like Diana.

_Who are you to decide what is best for her? What she can handle?_

And for that, I had no answer. Diana was gone. She had disappeared and even Clark had shut about her. Her name was like a black plague on the tower. Nobody dared to mention her, and most especially in front of me. And as annoyed as that made me, I was also grateful. It helped me from thinking about her 24/7 of the day. On the tower I was working. And work was my outlet. I never thought about anything but work. The only problem was for a long time, Diana was in my work. She was a part of it. It was how we met. Work was a connection I had with her, a desire, and a passion. She understood the risks I took, the strength and feelings I had over my job as Batman and a hero.

Talia?

Talia didn't understand that. No, Talia wanted me, but not the real_ me._ She wanted a toy to play with, a 'trophy husband.' Someone who she could say she owned, and I was too upset to let that bother me. And I knew that she knew that she wasn't the love of my life. But Talia, being the woman she was, would never ask to leave me. No matter what I did, she'd stay by my side until I didn't want her anymore. That's how she knew things to be.

But Diana was out there, somewhere. And the decision I had to make was whether I was going to let her stay gone, or would I go looking for her.

My head told me the first, but my heart told me the latter.

And we all know exactly which I usually go with.

**Okay, new chapter. I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! I WANT reviews! :) **

**** All Ideas are welcome ** **

**~Attention~**

**I am holding a poll. I haven't done this before so it will be interesting. I had a plan for Sarah's future love life, but I want to know some ideas. **

**Should she fall in love with Will? Should I keep that romantic best friend thing?**

**Should there be someone else? Somebody she meets through her building a relationship with Bruce?**

**Or should she fall in love with some in the league 'circle?'**

**LET ME KNOW! There are no guarantees I'll pick yours, but I want to know how you feel! :) **


	10. Someday

**Hey, I'm back, I REALLY need some reviews guys, I want to know how you feel!**

**It occurred to me that Sarah should be speaking French, since she's in Paris, but let's just say that she can speak both French and English! **

**-Rachele**

**(Disclaimer: I own Sarah and the story line, nothing else!) **

**Chapter 9: Someday**

**DPOV**

Today was Sarah's sixth birthday, and to say that she was excited was an understatement. She was thrilled to be a year older, but I was scared to death. I was losing time on telling Bruce the truth, and I knew he needed to hear it from me.

But how to tell him?

It was never easy telling a man that he had a daughter he didn't know about. And especially when that man was Bruce and Batman. His reaction would be interesting and petrifying at the same time. He always surprised me, no matter what the situation.

"Head in the clouds?" A voice said and I turned to see Anne standing there with a smile on her face.

"Anne," I sighed happily. She always made me feel better about this mess. She had become a good friend of mine, and Sarah really enjoyed her company. Anne had been trying to get away from work to come celebrate Sarah's birthday with us, but she wasn't sure if she could. 

"Anne!" I heard Sarah call and she jumped into the woman's arms. "I was worried you wouldn't make it," She said softer now as Anne held her up in her arms.

"I was too, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here, and that's all that matters Kitten. Happy Birthday by the way." Anne smiled at her and Sarah returned the gesture.

"Will's here too, he brought me a necklace, you wanta see?" She asked her.

"Of course!" Anne laughed as Sarah pulled the chain out from under her shirt.

"It's _really _valuable. Will made it with his dad; remember I told you that Mr. Cormack was a necklace maker?" She asked her innocently. Sarah had loved that necklace the moment she saw it, and even this second her hand was gently playing with the heart shape it made. "He wrote on it too," She said flipping it over to the engraved letters on the back. "To my best friend, -Will." All in all, it was the sweetest and most wonderful gift anyone could have given.

"It's absolutely beautiful Sarah, and it matches your absolutely beautiful face!" Anne kissed Sarah's cheek as she let her down to the floor and Sarah scurried off to wherever Will and she had been playing.

"The two of them," I laughed to myself. "I wouldn't be surprised if they fell in love when they get older. But of course, as her mother, I won't be letting her love anyone for a while." I teased.

"I'd watch out Di, that little boy could very easily steal her heart." Anne said pulling herself into a stool across from me. I was leaning over the counter, staring at where Sarah had disappeared.

"I'll have to keep an eye out then." I joked, but in all honestly, I knew Anne had a point. Of course, both the children were six and it was ridiculous to already be thinking of love, but still, over the years, I knew their relationship would grow stronger. "You know, when I offered to throw her a party, she said all she wanted was Will here." I laughed gently.

"It seems a little crush is developing," Anne sighed as she fingered the ends of her sleeves. "She's growing up fast, isn't she?" Anne said softer and her eyes met mine. Anne knew all about the deadline Clark had set for me. Truthfully the only thing she didn't know was Clark, Bruce, and my own secret identities, and that was for both Sarah's and her own protection. But that wasn't why she said anything. She knew that Sarah was indeed growing up, and it wouldn't be long until we were celebrating her seventh birthday. She was asking a different question entirely though.

She wanted to know if I had figured out how to tell Bruce.

And of course, I hadn't. How could I? How was I supposed to mentally prepare Sarah and myself for something like that? Not to mention how Bruce would react.

But right now I was worried that if I did tell him, he would 'slam the door in my face.' Bruce was a hard man on the outside, and it took a lot to find the real him inside. But was he really hard enough to ignore a child that was his daughter? Even I would never say he was. But there was no doubt in my mind that the meeting of father and daughter would be messy, complicated.

"Yeah she is." I muttered to myself. I didn't want to talk about this now. It's all I had been thinking about, and right now I wanted my mind away from it. And like magic, Anne understood.

"How's she doing in school?" Her next question was by far easier.

"Well, the teachers are extremely impressed; they keep asking if I'm tutoring her at home. And you know I did for a few years, I taught her a few things, I just never knew when to quit. And Sarah," I paused smiling at the memories. "Sarah eats knowledge like she breathes air. It's quite funny, I was such a difficult child, and I got the perfect daughter." I laughed to myself. "She likes math most, and writing, she's good at using her mind. She can create the cutest stories, everyone just loves her. But then again, Sarah has always been like that; a child you can't help but love." I sighed staring at my daughter's picture that was hanging on the fridge.

"You got lucky," Anne laughed. "Most kids at her age aren't very 'school-friendly.'" Her voice was soft and sweet and it made me smile at her.

"Yes, yes I did." I murmured.

TPOV

I was furious. Beyond livid with anger that even when he married me, he _still _didn't love me more. He loved that attention-seeking, freak among nature. How _dare _she take Brucie from me! Bruce was my love, not hers. He chose me…

_But then why did I hate her so much? _

I knew why. Because even if he did marry me, you could see it clear in his eyes that he loved her more. Well, I had pondered this for weeks. How to get rid of such a powerful meta-human? And even before that, how was I to find her?

Bruce said she was gone, and that was all he'd say on the subject.

And another problem was how on Earth would I get to her without Bruce knowing? He was Batman after all, and no amount of sadness in him would make him deflect the duties of being very aware of his surroundings. He'd know.

So it seemed I was going to have to think outside the box on this one.

I had connections, there was no doubt in my mind that any of my old friends would mind going after her and killing her. On the bright side, I had thought a little bit about this 'possibility' long before I married Bruce. I had a few friends that were more than willing to go after her and kill her, and all they needed was my okay.

But how was I going to signal them to go after her?

And then the answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

Bruce was good at covering his tracks, but he was getting slower since Wonder bitch left, and I could use that to my advantage. Bruce Wayne was scheduled to be in Las Vegas in a few days, and he was taking the butler with him. And the little brats he took in, well, they would be, relatively busy that weekend.

I could handle this. I would have what I wanted.

After all, Father and I have had it planned for months.

APOV

Ah, young love.

Bruce, oh Bruce, was terribly blind to the answers in front of him. The woman that he loved, right before his eyes, and he couldn't see that.

I had considered giving him my _real _opinion on Diana and Talia, but I then also realized that this was something Master Bruce had to learn on his own. And if I raised him how I know I did, then I knew he would pick right in the end. And I knew that the man I thought as a son would be okay and happy.

When Diana told him the truth, well, that would be a messy and complicated road, but I had faith that Sarah, the precious dear she was, would finally show Master Bruce he deserved her and Diana.

As I sat down in the brown leather chair next to my desk, I slowly pulled the photo album, which was stuck in a secret compartment, out. Diana had kept to her word, and I received several tapes and pictures of my granddaughter growing up. I had been making an album for when Master Bruce was ready to see it. Because even if he didn't get to meet his daughter for a few years, at least he would get a glimpse of what he had missed.

Staring down at the angel-like face of his daughter made me smile as I recalled the same eyes both her and her father had, back on Master Thomas. She was a Wayne; there was no doubt in my mind. It would just be a little longer until she found out.

As promised, I did keep in touch with Sarah, she'd become a better writer, so it was easier for her to send letters now than to type. And I enjoyed seeing her writing, and the feeling of knowing that she held that paper. I missed her, that was no lie, but I had to remember I was at least getting to know her. And the similarities between Master Bruce and her were uncanny.

She was stubborn, beyond belief, but that was unavoidable considering her parents. She was determined, also a trait that came from both parents, she was proud, which I guessed came mostly from her mother. Sarah was mysterious, always held something back, which I knew came from Master Bruce. She liked being by herself, except for her closest friend, William. But I supposed her 'loner' qualities also came from her father. And the resemblance was the hardest part. The older she got, the more I remembered how Master Bruce acted and looked as a young child.

Oh yes, this would definitely be interesting when Sarah was allowed out of the shadows.

**Okay, I know I usually update sooner but my mom took away my computer for NO REASON! But you all know what I mean, we've all been there. But oh well, I have it back, after a long conversation about 'disrespecting and yelling,' when she did it first. **

**I mean, for real! She's my mother, and yes she has authority over me, but she doesn't have to treat me like dirt! Uh!**

**Kay, but back to the story, we're getting closer to Diana's kidnapping, and I'm having a hard time figuring out how to write that…should Sarah be in the apartment when it takes place? And I need ideas on who to send after Diana because she's VERY strong. **

**Let me know soon! I'm getting LOADS of hits, but not a lot of reviews…so please! REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**-Rachele (a.k.a. Shelly! ****) **


	11. The First Blow

**Okay, this chapter is a chapter you've been waiting for, so just keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only Sarah and the storyline**

**Chapter 10: The First Blow**

**DPOV**

I couldn't explain this feeling that was in the pit of my stomach. I was worried, constantly worried, like when you _know _something bad is going to happen.

Sarah, was oblivious to the fact, she was happy and as joyful as ever, and of course, that was how I wanted it. If something bad was going to happen, the last thing I wanted was her in the cross-fire. The year was coming to an end soon, and I was beyond frantic as I tried to decipher what was the best way to tell Bruce. Sarah was nearing seven and I was running low on time. I'd written probably a thousand letters trying to decide on what to say, but nothing seemed right. Clark's deadline lasted another three months, and I was so unprepared.

What scared me most was having to see Bruce again. I hadn't seen him in almost seven years, how different would he be? I knew myself that I was incredibly different; raising Sarah had changed me in many ways. But marrying Talia, how had that changed him? I needed some consolation that Bruce wouldn't hate me, I needed to know that he would at least not hate Sarah.

_She's his daughter, his baby, not even Bruce could be that cold to turn away from him child._

Maybe that was true, or maybe it was my subconscious trying to salvage my sanity. I didn't know the answer for sure, and I only ever would when I told him.

"Mommy," Sarah's voice was soft and gentle as her arms wrapped around my waist in a hug.

"Yes my little sun and stars?" I asked kneeling down to be at her eye level. She smiled at me gently and I returned the gesture.

"Why do you look so sad?" She whispered and I forgot how perceptive she was.

"Just a lot on my mind angel. Don't worry your pretty little head sweetheart, mommy has everything under control." _But I didn't. _"Are you all ready?" I asked and she nodded, her curls bouncing against her face. She was going with Will today and his family to an amusement park, and Sarah was extremely thrilled.

"Almost, I just got to grab my backpack." She said sweetly and she skipped off down the hall.

The doorbell rang, and I slowly made my way across the room to open the door to Will and his mother.

"Hey Diana, is Sarah ready?" Rebecca, Will's mother asked me. The two of us had grown to be very close friends over the years. Her husband, Keith, was a jeweler, and Rebecca worked in her own little shop of antiques. They had invited both Sarah and I over for dinner several times and I enjoyed their company. Sarah and Will's friendship was unbending for sure, and it was nice to have friends that had no idea I was 'Wonder Woman.' Even though she was a part of me, and who I was, it was interesting to experience friends that had nothing to do with my job. I knew that even when I was thrust back into Bruce's life, they would still be my friends. What truly worried me was who would understand in the league? I knew I had Clark, but who else would know that I had never meant to hurt anyone? That I had done what I thought best for my baby?

"Hi Becca," I said letting her and Will inside. "Sarah is almost ready, she's just grabbing her backpack," I took a glance down the hallway and smiled to myself. "Thank you, for taking her." I laughed. "She's been so excited for days now," I grinned as I saw the little child racing back down the hall while slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm ready mommy, Mrs. Cormack, hey Will!" Sarah said and I gently tugged on her ponytail and knelt down in front of her once more.

"Okay baby, now you be good for Mrs. Cormack okay? Have fun," I said gently kissing her forehead.

"Okay mommy, I will." She giggled and took Will's hand. The two of them were trudging down the hallway talking like they hadn't seen each other in ages, when truthfully, they had hung out last Thursday.

"Thanks again, Rebecca." I smiled at her.

"Oh it's no problem, Will loves Sarah and I'm sure you'll enjoy some free time to yourself." Rebecca giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Before you ask, _no _my eyes are not on anybody." I laughed slightly.

"Oh alright then, I better go catch up with the twins," She joked and then smiled. "We'll be back by nine." She promised and she followed after the two little ones.

I shut the door and took a deep breath. I had a whole day to myself, and no idea what to do. Of course, there was the unavoidable situation I was in that I most certainly needed to look at. But my heart just wasn't in it, and I didn't think I had the energy to think of anything.

My whole body froze at the loud thump I heard the second I sat down. A few years ago, I would have been up out of my seat scanning for threats, but I had slowed down after Sarah was born, and against my better judgment, I had relaxed far too much. My reactions were slower, and it took me much longer than it would have usually to smell that oxygen was not the only thing I smelled. My heart was pounding like crazy as I desperately tried to walk but I was seeing blurs, and I didn't know how I had been stupid enough to not have noticed that someone had either drugged me, or had injected gas into my apartment. But without another thought, my eyes shut and I was out before I hit the floor.

TPOV

Finally.

The little bitch had finally been taken care of.

Father was happy to help me accomplish what I wanted, especially since it was a plot to get him what he wanted. And Bruce, as far as I knew he was oblivious to what I've done. He'd been in Paris with that nasty butler of his, and his clan of sidekicks had been far too busy supervising Gotham.

Wonder bitch was out of the way, and now I could convince Bruce that he loved me without fear that that little whore would come back in and try to steal him from me. It was only a matter of time until she was dead, and after that, I would never have to worry about anything.

CPOV

Time was running out, Diana knew it, I knew it, and Alfred knew it. The three of us were desperately clinging to the short time we had left while our lives weren't in ruins. Why didn't I just stop the time limit? Because I knew that no matter what I did to postpone it, it wouldn't help. This moment needed to happen, and no matter how long I tried to put it off, I knew that once it happened, we would finally be on the road to healing.

It was only a matter of time until all our lives were spiraling out of control, but in all honesty there was a part of me that _was _happy that time was running out. Bruce deserved to meet Sarah, Sarah deserved to meet Bruce, and Diana deserved happiness.

"Any idea when she plans on coming back?" Lois asked sitting down next to me.

"No clue, but most likely in the next few weeks." I sighed.

"Things are really going to get crazy around here, aren't they?" She asked, but before I could answer the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said softly but was overrun with a voice I had least expected to hear.

"Uncle Clark… my mommy… I don't know what happened… she's disappeared… there… there's blood….I'm scared…please… she told me to call you…if something bad happens… I'm really scared…please come get me…" Sarah's voice was frantic and she was crying by the sound of her sniffling.

"Sweetheart calm down, I promise everything's going to be okay," I sighed trying to process all this information. "I'll be there as fast as I can dear, just stay where you are…" I took a deep breath and waited for her response.

"O-okay…" She hiccupped.

"Alright honey, I'm going to hang up now, but I'll be there real soon okay," I started but she started crying again.

"Please don't hang up… I don't wanna be alone…" She stuttered. "I want my mommy," She whispered to herself.

"Alright angel, but I can't have my phone on me when I come, so is it okay if I put you on with your Auntie Lois? She'll talk to you until I get there." I promised to her.

"I- I guess." She took a deep breath and I looked at Lois with my hand over the receiver so Sarah wouldn't hear.

"It's Sarah, something's happened to Diana, she's alone and I'm going to fly over there, but she's too afraid to be alone. I need you to talk to her, keep her occupied." I said handing the phone to Lois who nodded.

"Hi sweetie, I'm here, don't worry. Uncle Clark is going to be there real soon, he's gonna come get you angel, I promise." Lois's voice was soft and sweet as she spoke to Sarah and I took off for Paris.

**Alright, I know a lot of you didn't want Diana's kidnapping to be like this, but this is only the beginning. I just wanted her to go down like this, it seemed the best option because she's too strong to handle just some random criminal, but she was rusty enough to not notice she was being drugged! **

****review! ****

**Next chapter or the chapter after will be the meeting you're all waiting for!**

Enjoy and PLEASE OH PLEASE review! 


	12. A Meeting like No Other

**Okay, this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for so I really hope I don't disappoint!**

**Sarah's powers have been an issue and yes, she does have powers, but technically not until the gods give them to her. The gods decided it would be best to wait until she was older to understand the limits because Diana never had limits as a child, but Sarah does.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and the story line.**

**Chapter 12: A Meeting like No Other**

**CPOV**

When I had met Diana and Sarah in Paris, it had never occurred to me that if I could find her, so could other villains.

_This was my fault. _

I had given Diana three years, and left after that, never considering the possibility that I had been followed or that someone else could find her as easily as I had. How had I not realized that? Diana hadn't had to think about that kind of things for years, there was doubt she would forget, but _me? _If she was hurt, if anything had happened to her or Sarah at all, it would be my fault.

It didn't take long to fly to Paris, I knew that I should have flown by plane so Sarah didn't get suspicious of how I got there so fast, but I was banking that she was too afraid to care.

"Sarah!" I called through the apartment. Everything looked in order until I reached the living room. The side table to the couch was turned over, there was indeed, a puddle of blood lying next to it on the floor, and there was evidence of a little struggle.

_But not much, even if Diana hasn't thought about it in years, she would have fought harder…_

"Sarah, sweetheart it's Uncle Clark," I called. _Please tell they didn't get her._

But I heard her soft sniffling and I opened up what I figured to be her bedroom door and there she sat curled in a ball with her hair cascading over her face like a curtain.

"Sarah honey," I said softly kneeling down in front of her. Her head slowly rose and I saw that her cheeks were stained with tears. The phone lying next to her was still on, but Lois and she must have hung up or the battery died. She flew into my arms and held onto me for dear life.

"Uncle Clark, my mommy…" She hiccupped.

"I know Sarah, I'm going to get you out of here, and then I'm going to find your mommy, okay?" I said and she nodded silently. I looked at the clock and saw that it was ten; there was no way she was going to be able to stay up the whole way home. And it would be better if I could postpone her finding out that I was Superman.

So I waited for a good half hour until she had fallen asleep so I could fly out of there. But where to go? There was always the watchtower, or my house, or even Bruce's.

Sarah would feel safer at my house, but right now I had to decide what was really _best _for her.

So I flew toward the watchtower because she was too tired and scared to meet her father and no villain could get to her there.

"Whoa Supes, you and Lois been keeping something from the rest of us?" Wally laughed and I realized he thought Sarah was _my _daughter. J'zon was staring at me with shock in his eyes; he knew who her parents were.

"Superman," J'zon's voice was barely above a whisper, and I realized this was the first time he was ever truly stunned.

"Who's the kid?" John said walking in with Shayera not far behind her.

"Okay, I don't know how to tell you guys this, this whole situation was not supposed to play out like this," I paused and I heard a hint of annoyance in my tone. I was happy that Sarah was safe; I just didn't want to be the one to tell them who she was. "Her cover up name is Sarah Prince; however her biological name is Sarah Wayne." I said taking a deep breath as I watched their faces turn upside down on the new information.

"You mean…" Wally gulped loudly. "You mean to say that Bats, is her _father?_" He asked with distress all over his face.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know it yet. Her, uh, mother, wanted to keep her a secret." I stuttered and I saw that John knew who I was talking about.

"You don't mean…" He questioned and stared at me and the little girl with disbelieving eyes. "That's where she's been for the past seven years?" He asked finally and I nodded.

"Wait, are we talking about _Diana? _Is, is Diana that girl's _mother? _Her and Bruce…" Shayera was coming to her own conclusions but Wally was actually smiling.

"You mean that they have a kid?" He laughed. "Old Bats, a dad, that's a scary thought." He muttered to himself.

"Anyways that's not the issue at hand," I said firmly. "Diana's gone missing," I stated.

"Well technically she was already missing…" Wally muttered but shut up when I glared at him.

"Bruce is going to find a whole new side to anger when he finds out…" John said staring at the girl.

"Okay, well we'll figure that out when we get there, Diana is missing…" I began but was cut off.

"What do you mean Diana's missing?" I turned to see Bruce standing there, in his Batman costume glaring at me.

Great.

BPOV

I stared at Clark with what they would call my 'bat glare,' until he gave me some answers.

"Who's the kid?" I asked staring at the girl that Clark was holding. But everyone remained silent.

"Uh Supes, this is where you look at him as say, 'You might want to sit down,'" Wally offered but Clark and my own glares shut him up.

"Who is she?" I growled firmly, _what the hell were they afraid to tell me? _

"Well Bats, this probably is a few years too late, but congrats man, she's a girl." Flash laughed and the others looked furious that he'd said anything.

Being Batman, I usually caught onto things pretty quickly, but this was one situation where I was completely and utterly frustrated with not knowing.

"Bruce, maybe we should all sit down," Clark coughed. "I'll take the girl to the medical bay so she can sleep… and uh, we can all go to the conference room and explain…" He trailed but I was annoyed now. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Who the hell is she?" I snarled loudly and the little girl slowly stirred and then opened her eyes.

What I saw scared me beyond belief, because as the kid and I stared at each other, I realized I was looking into my eyes.

**I'm mean aren't I? Leaving it like that. Well, I really needed a good ending, and I thought this was best.**

I won't get to update until tomorrow, I'm REALLY sorry, but I'm going to my friend Cassi's house and I'm not bringing my laptop with me. But I do promise to think about some news ideas and ways to start this next chapter tonight when I'm sleeping.

**You guys have all been really supportive and thanks for all your help in pulling me through these chapters. I plan to make this a long lasting story, but for now, the next chapter is going to feel like its closing. Don't worry, it's not. Most likely after everything is resolved I'll start chronicles. I'll continue through Sarah's life and you'll see her overcome many obstacles. **

**But for now, in this story, it's barely even begun, so don't get to afraid! Keep reviewing please, and give me your opinions! Thanks!**

**-Shelly**


	13. Like Father, like Daughter

+666+++++++++++++++++66+++++++++++666+6

**Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and the story line**

**Guys I really need some more reviews, please tell me what you think! :) **

**Chapter 13: Like Father, like Daughter**

**BPOV**

"Bruce, take a deep breath," Clark tried to reason but was beyond fury.

"Why the hell does that child have my eyes Clark? _My eyes?" _I growled at him. He'd given the girl to Wally and told him to keep her busy while he dealt with me. I was so angry my whole body was shaking. Clark and I were alone in the conference room and I was ready to throttle him.

"Bruce you have to listen to me," Clark began.

"_Who. Is. She?" _I snarled.

"Her name is Sarah." He finally whispered.

"Sarah… who is she?" I asked now.

"Diana's daughter." His face was looking for any signs of distress on my face and I'll admit, that was huge blow. Diana had met someone else, she'd forgotten about me completely.

_But how can I blame her?_

I ended it between us; this was my doing, if anything it was my fault she fell in love.

"Well what the hell does this have to do with me?" I asked annoyed now. I was angry that Diana had moved on, yes; but still, that didn't explain why Clark was tip-toeing around me.

"There's more." He muttered and then he stared at me with such pity that I was ready to slap him.

_What was he so terrified to tell me?_

"Bruce, her father…" Clark began but suddenly I realized everything they'd been trying to tell me.

"'…_congrats man, it's a girl…' Wally laughed."_

I hadn't made the connection to what he had said until this second, and I realized as everything hit me at once. She was Diana's daughter, the girl had to be at least six or seven, and that's how long Diana had been gone... the girl had my eyes, she had the same pitch black hair that both Diana and I have, her name was _Sarah._ Sarah was a Hebrew name and there was only one reason why Diana would name Sarah that name in particular. Sarah meant Princess.

Sarah was daughter.

A lot of feelings hit me in that second, and most of all, betrayal. Clark had known, he knew that I was a father, and god knows who else knew about.

"Bruce," Clark's voice was soft, in a bad imitation of comfort, but my glare made him stumble back and he stared at me waiting for myself to compose myself. I hadn't realized that the corner of the table was actually cracking do to the grip I had on it.

"H-how long have you known?" I snarled so quietly and calmly that I saw him take a step back.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I promised I wouldn't…" He began but I cut him off with a fierce growl.

"How. Long?" I couldn't believe how calm my voice was because I was seeing nothing but red.

"A little over two years," He paused and I went to lunge at him, ready to take every bit of fury I had out on him when I heard a little whimper that made me freeze. My body felt ready to explode when I turned and saw a pair of my exact eyes staring at me with fear and confusion.

"Are you upset?" She asked gently, almost a whisper as one hand held a small bear and the other was fingering a locket around her neck.

"Course not Sarah, he's just a little, surprised." Clark said eyeing me. He knew no matter how angry I was I'd never yell in front of… well, my _daughter. _I shuddered as I stared at the girl who could've been my twin when I was a child.

"Can I ask a question?" She said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Anything, what's up?" Clark asked. Sarah bit her lip and looked at me.

"Where's my mommy?" She finally asked and both Clark and I exchanged a look. Clark went to answer but I cut him off.

"We don't know yet Sarah, but we'll find her." I promised her and she looked at me as if searching for answers, and apparently, she found them, because she nodded silently.

"So… what happens now?" Her arms tightened around the bear that had a blue collar around his neck.

"You go to see Grandpa." Clark said and my eyes widened. _Who was grandpa? _

"Really?" She said looking much happier now.

Alfred.

Of course he knew, Alfred knew everything.

"Wait." I said to Clark who was about to sneak out of the room. "I want a blood test Clark. I want to be sure." My voice was firm. I was livid with anger and annoyance, daring him to refuse me, but at the same time I felt so exhausted and worried. _Me? _A _father? _It didn't seem real, any of it.

"Okay. But I'm not prodding her with a needle again. J'zon already took blood to make sure she was okay." He stated and headed for the medical bay with me following close behind.

CPOV

Bruce and I were standing outside the medical bay waiting for the test to finish so I could prove he really was a father. The window to the infirmary was open and next to us, and inside Wally was playing rock-paper-scissors with Sarah. She was beating him, you could tell by the frustrated look on Flash's face.

"Bruce, for what it's worth, she never meant to hurt you. None of us did." I paused. "Sarah's a great kid, and I'm not saying what Diana did was fair, what any of us did was fair to you, but when you're this angry at her, try to think about what you would have done in her position, and try to see the real reasons why she did it." I tried to talk but Bruce was still as stiff as could be. "Bruce, if Lois had done this to me, yeah, I'd be beyond angry, furious that I had lost so many years with my own child, and if you had known, well that would have been even worse. You have every right to be mad at Diana and I, but we love you Bruce, and we did what we thought was best for both you and Sarah. I mean, look at it from Diana's point of view, you were moving on, marrying Talia, what would it have been like if she came back and told you she was pregnant?" I asked. "Ugly, it would have been ugly. And at least you know now." I muttered. I turned to look at him but nothing I said relaxed his position. "You should really meet her Bats, talk to her, she's a funny, beautiful, little girl. And she's yours… don't ruin that." I said and then I saw J'zon walking down the hallways with a folder in his hands. "Well?" I asked. Bruce was staring at the folder ready to burn a whole in it when he took it from J'zon and pried it open. I watched him as he took a few deep breaths and then his body tightened. He went slightly rigid and his eyes, how I'd never seen them so sad and angry before, stared at the girl on the other side of the window. His hands were fists and he slammed it shut and pushed it into my chest. I watched him stalk off down the hallway and I didn't bother opening the folder. I knew what it said. "Thanks J'zon." I said handing him the papers back and he sighed.

"He'll come around Superman. Give him some space. He just found out he's been a father for seven years, he needs some time to understand this." He stated and I nodded.

"How are John and Shayera doing trying to track down Diana?" I asked now as my concern for my old friend seeped through me.

"The blood on the floor was indeed hers, but there was something not right about it. I sent it for processing." J'zon answered.

"Any ideas on who it was that attacked her?" I asked, there was no way a petty criminal took over Diana, she was rusty, but not that rusty.

"No, but I don't think she was attacked at all. At least not directly. Based on her blood sample, I'd say that she'd been poisoned." J'zon said gently.

"With what?" I was shocked now. I hadn't thought about this possibility.

"Botulinum." He said simply. "It's incredibly deadly to a regular human, which worries me, because I don't know it will react on Diana." He said and his voice got softer. "Clark, even with her Meta demeanor, she most likely has less than five or so weeks to live, that's if we don't get the antidote to her in time." J'zon explained.

**I'm SO Sorry it took me so long to update; I was just having a hard time thinking about what to say. Next chapter Sarah's going to the manor and will discover that Bruce is her father. **

**Thanks!**

**Reviews please! **


	14. Easier said than Done

**Hey guys, I really need some more reviews! So pretty please keep telling me your opinions! Thanks You!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sarah Martha Wayne and the storyline. **

**Chapter 14: Easier said than Done**

**BPOV**

I was staring at the child in front of me and she was returning the stare. I knew I should be trying to figure this all out in my head. Diana was missing, the whole team was looking for her, and I knew there was a possibility she might be seriously hurt. But I couldn't pull myself away from the girl. I couldn't even think of her as _my _child. Even now, where I could touch her skin, smell the strawberry shampoo she used, see her with my eyes, the eyes we shared, she still seemed like a vision. 

She was a beautiful girl, black curls of hair strung over her face like they were arranged by artists; her eyes were innocent, and a spark that had long been lost in my eyes. Her nose was her mothers, the same with her ears. She was a perfect blend of Diana and myself, and no matter how against emotion I was, especially love, I felt such a pull to this small child. 

I was still angry, still furious with people I consider my friends. Diana's name made me want to scream, but thinking on what Clark said, that if I had been in her position…would I have really done anything differently? No, I probably wouldn't have. Now don't get me wrong, I was livid with anger at her, and most likely, I'd never be able to forgive her for what's she did to me. But for now, at least I could attempt to u_nderstand _the truth behind her actions.

I felt oddly optimistic, not sure why, I continued staring at Sarah. Watching her made me honestly curious about the relationship she had with her mother.

"Do you have a picture of your mother?" I asked softly.

"You don't know what she looks like?" Always suspicious, she got that from me.

"I do, I just wonder if she's still the same," I smiled gently at the girl. She stared at me for a moment or so, and then stood, making her way over to me. The locket around her neck was in her fingers again, and she gently pried it open to show me two pictures. Both had her smiling face in them, the one on the left, she was with another boy her age, and I weird sense of annoyance and protectiveness flashed over me as I looked over her and the boy. But then my eyes found the right picture, of both her and her mother laughing and smiling into the photo. Diana was still as beautiful as she was the day I met her.

_Except now she's holding your child…_

My mind was racing when I finally realized how close Sarah was to me. Her locket was still resting around her neck, so she was less than a few inches away as she held out the necklace that had the pictures safely inside. When I raised my eyes to meet hers, I realized she wasn't focused on the pictures at all. She was looking at me. Her breathing was soft and steady as she watched me, her fingers, and I don't even think she realized what she did; came up to gently touch the cowl over my head.

"Why do you wear this? Do you not want people to see you?" She asked returning her stare to me.

"I have a secret identity to protect you know." I said simply. I was feeling too many emotions; too many I was unfamiliar with. I needed to pull away but before I could she spoke again.

"Can I see your face?" She whispered so quietly that I barely heard her.

"I don't give information away like that." My voice had a hint of steel in it now as I pulled away from her grasp.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She paused biting her lip. "It's like I've seen you before or something." She mumbled to herself. But she shook her head and turned to me once more. "Any news on my mommy?" Her voice was weak now, it was a subject she didn't want to talk about, but knew she had to, to get answers.

"Not yet. We'll find her Sarah." I said simply, and I didn't realize I was comforting her at first.

_What was happening to you Batman?  
_

"What's going to happen to me?" She said quieter now and I understood she'd been worried about this for hours and I hadn't noticed.

"Well, you know Alfred- I mean grandpa, why don't you come stay with the two of us." I said.

"You live with Grandpa?" Her eyes were disbelieving, and I wondered if I'd given too much away. She was going to find out who I was in the end, but I was going to hold onto that information as long as I can.

_How much did Alfred and Diana tell her though? _

Did she know that her grandfather lived with her father? She certainly was looking at me questioningly now. "Yes, I do." I said simply holding she wouldn't continue her questions. But before she could ask something else Clark walked in, and he had evidence on his face of a smile.

_Damn't. _

Most likely he saw that whole scene with the locket from outside. Why hadn't I seen him? Or heard him? Because I was far to raveled in a six year old girl.

_Your girl though, she's your baby. _

Yeah, like I didn't know that.

APOV

When I had kept in contact with Miss Diana and little Sarah, I figured I would know before most when she was going to be revealed to her father.

But of course, I was the last to know.

Master Bruce came home with a little girl, a girl I knew so well and loved. A girl who was beyond happy and ecstatic to see me. She was everything you could want in a granddaughter and more. And no matter what biology said, she was my granddaughter, and she loved me.

Master Bruce had asked me to put her to bed so he could 'calmly' explain to his _wife _about the situation. I didn't have the heart to tell him that no amount of walls you put between Sarah and Talia, there was no way that Sarah wouldn't hear the deafening screech. But I took Sarah upstairs, in a room where she would be most happy, and she told me everything.

"Grandpa?" Her voice was soft but I could hear the trace of worry in it.

"Yes my sweet?" I asked as I sat next to her after she was tucked into bed.

"If I ask you a question, do you promise to tell me the truth?" She whispered staring at me with her big green eyes.

"You know I could never lie to you Sarah." I smiled and patted her hand gently.

"Okay, is that man…that man who brought me here…" She paused and right when I realized what she was going to ask me she spoke again. "Is he my daddy?" Her eyes had drifted to her hands and now back up to mine. I told her I wouldn't lie, but I didn't know if I was best to tell her this. I knew there would be loads of questions when I told her the answer; I knew she would never go to bed once she found out the truth. But I knew she would never trust me if I told her a lie, and Sarah deserved the truth. I went to speak but was interrupted by a man I was so proud of to have known that I taught well.

"Yes." Master Bruce's voice was gentle, far softer than I've heard since he was a child. "I am, Sarah." We both turned to see him standing there in a dark blue turtle-neck that had his sleeves pulled up and brown slacks for pants. He wasn't staring at me, he was looking at Sarah, gauging for her reaction, but the little girl but on a defiant face and turned to him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"Well Sarah, I thought they were lying when they told me you were mine, but they tested our blood, and it matches." His voice was the voice teachers used to talk to children in, but for the first time since he was born; there was a trace of love in it.

"How come I've never met you?" She asked now, still unsure whether to trust him. Bruce sighed and slowly made his way over; I offered my seat and left. This was a conversation they needed to have.

"Well Sarah, that's because I didn't know you, existed until today." And that was the last I heard from Master Bruce as I turned the corner down to the staircase.

**I know I'm cruel and evil, and you probably hate me right now, but its 3 and I'm so tired I'm gonna drop. So I'm doing you a favor by waiting until tomorrow to continue!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Rachele**


	15. Didn't You Love Mommy?

**Okay, I'm back, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Does anyone know what it means by how many 'hits' you have?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and the plot.**

**Chapter 15: Didn't you Love Mommy?**

**TPOV**

The anger that coursed through my body when Bruce told me that he and Diana had a _daughter_ was so deep I couldn't describe. I believe his clan of bats told me that they heard me in Australia.

I had expected so many scenarios, but a _brat? _Bruce had a brat with that bitch? Everything was ruined! Even when Wonder bitch was dead, I'd still have to look at that little monster the rest of my life!

_Well, I'll just have to get rid of her too._

But _how? _Bruce was always going to be around, and now he knew he had a daughter he wouldn't want to leave her. And if his league succeeded in finding that girl's slut of a mother, and they _cured _her, then I would be ruined. She'd find a way to prove that I had been behind it, Bruce would believe her and everything would be ruined for sure.

But maybe, maybe I could have some old friends kill the girl? If both of them were dead I wouldn't have anything to worry about. She's a child, how hard would she be to kill?

"How's the bitch faring?" I asked my father over the phone while I was out in the town of Gotham.

"She's a fighter, that's for sure. But she's fading, it won't be long now. If the league doesn't find us in the next couple of weeks, she'll be dead." He promised.

"Perfect." I sighed shutting the phone.

One down, one to go.

BPOV

Believe it or not, the relationship growing between Sarah and me wasn't as awkward as I'd have figured. She asked a lot of questions, but that was to be expected. Hell, I still had a lot of questions.

"How come you didn't know about me?" She asked sitting on the high stool on the other side of the counter. There was a slightly touched sandwich in front of her, but she seemed more curious that hungry. Her hair had been pulled back this morning, something that I failed at horribly. Barbara thought it was hilarious, and after she laughed for a couple of minutes she did it for me. Dick and Tim were coming back from their undercover mission today, and I wondered how they'd react to Sarah. They're _sister. _

"Your mother never told me." My voice was quieter now, this was a touchy subject.

"Why not?" I could tell she was getting frustrated with my evasive answers, but it wasn't easy explaining to a six year old the truth about why she'd never met her father, me, until today.

"Before you were born," I sighed. There wasn't a lot of time left and it was time I told her the truth. "Your mother and I were very close, and…" I stared at Sarah. "I loved her Sarah." Admitting it felt somewhat relieving. "But we had a big fight, and I was angry that she didn't understand we could never work. You see Sarah, I'm very involved in job," She knew that all of us were heroes now, even her mother… that one took some explaining. But children are understanding and believing, and she eventually agreed that we were telling the truth. "I was stupid Sarah, I didn't realize how much I loved your mother, and I sent her away, never knowing that she was going to have you…" I struggled with the right words. This wasn't my forte, especially talking about my love about a child's mother. "She was either too scared or angry to tell me, and I didn't realize that she had our child, you, until the other day." There, I did it. I finally got the truth out.

I watched Sarah as she pondered this new information. What she said though, I wasn't prepared for that.

"She still loves you." Her voice was quiet, but honest and I stared at her with big eyes.

"Now how would you know that?" I asked now.

"Well, for one it's written all over her face. Every time I mentioned you, she always got that look in her eye…" Sarah trailed.

"What look?" I was curious now. 

"The look of that means I love you." Sarah said staring back at me. "And she told me once." Sarah added and then giggled at the look I gave her.

"Well, that's… interesting…" I was trying to act calm but the thought that Diana had forgiven me made me feel different somehow. She had hid my daughter from me, and that I don't think I could forgive, but maybe I could meet her half way.

"You said you loved my mommy, do you still love her?" Sarah asked and I heard a tint of hope in her voice.

_Do I?_

CPOV

"Anything?" I asked John who walked into the communications room.

"Nothing, I found Diana Prince's record, I found all the information about her double self, but there's no evidence to tell us what happened to her." He said sighing.

"Do you think she's even still alive?" Wally asked and I turned to look at his face. I didn't want to think about how bad my best friend was faring right now.

"What'd you get out of the apartment footage?" I asked Shayera who was sitting in a chair typing away at the computer. Wally accepted that I wasn't going to say any more on the subject of Diana's life status.

"Nothing through the front door, but then again, how could they get through with an unconscious wonder woman?" Shayera muttered sarcastically.

"Well look at villains that would have access to making or creating portals." I said as my fear and worry was growing.

_Where are you Diana?_

DPOV

My body felt numb.

My eyes hurt to open, but I knew it was better to take in my surroundings than to be even more vulnerable. I was so exhausted, I could barely think straight.

My body was lying on some sort of hospital bed, with electrical binds that made it impossible to move, even if I had the energy to try.

_Where was I?_

"Ah, you're awake." I heard a raspy voice couch gently as an old and stout man appeared next to my bedside. "So sorry we had to meet on such circumstances, but you won't be alive much longer to care." He laughed gently. "You might know me as Ra Al Ghul?" He said and I recognized the name as one of Bruce's high-risk criminals in Gotham. "You see, my daughter, Talia, has married Batman, and she asked a little favor of me to get rid of his old lover." He smiled as if he was talking to an old friend.

I wanted to kill him.

_How dare he show up and kidnap me from my home!_

But when I tried to speak I realized that my muscles were relaxed and unable to move.

"Ah, that would be the Botulinum. One of my select favorite poisons. You won't last long under it. Possibly a few weeks at most. And by then, you'll league would have either forgotten about you or are unable to find you to give you the antidote." He sighed. "It's a shame, you're very powerful, you could've been of use to me.

_What about Sarah?_

Had he gotten ahold of her? Was she even alive?

I wanted to ask him, I wanted to scream at him and force him to let me go, but if he didn't know about Sarah, I'd be telling him that I had a daughter and he'd go after her. What the hell was I going to do? If Sarah came home and found me gone, she would surely call Clark or Alfred, I'd had told her that a million times if something was wrong. Clark would come get her; he'd take care of her and look for me. But if he found her, that meant Bruce would too.

Bruce would see Sarah, meet her, and most likely learn that she was his. Sarah would be thrilled to meet her father, probably wouldn't believe it at first…she was always stubborn like that. Bruce, Bruce would know deep down she was his, but like always he'd demand proof. And that's exactly what he'd get. Proof that I had left, lied, given birth, loved and cared for him and his child. He'd know everything, Clark would tell him. I knew all that. But what I didn't know was how he would react with me. I knew he'd be upset, beyond furious and annoyed with me, even though he'd done a lot to me as well, this wouldn't make us even. It was tip the balance far in his side, and I'd have to deal with the consequences. No matter what happened to me in these next couple of weeks, no matter how in depth Bruce's hate for me was, I didn't regret my choice.

No, I would never regret what I did.

CPOV

"What'd you find?" I asked as Wally appeared from being at Diana's apartment.

"Not much," Wally sighed. "John and I looked everywhere, there isn't any evidence, but there was this." He pulled out a sealed letter that had Diana's handwriting on the back. I didn't need perfect vision to know who it was addressed to.

"Give it to him; maybe, maybe it will help him cool down a little." I said calmly and turned back to the monitor Shayera was working on.

BPOV

"Bats," Wally's voice was gentle as he approached me at the manor.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was anything less than hard, and it frustrated me I was being _nice. _

"Still hard to believe huh?" He whispered once he saw that I'd been watching Sarah talk to Alfred.

"What do you want?" Thank you god for letting me return to my normal façade. Flash accepted my change and handed me a letter, and I didn't need to read it to know it was Diana's handwriting.

"Found it when we searched her apartment. Figured it might help you… I don't know, understand a little more." He said and turned away to disappear back to the tower.

"Flash," My voice was stern, but I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "Wally," I paused now as he looked back at me. "Thank you." My voice was not kind, but knowing Wally he knew that would be the best he'd ever get from me. He didn't disguise the surprise on his face, but he knew better than to say anything. So he settled for a nod and left.

The letter was still in my hands, I almost couldn't look at it. I took another glance at Sarah, who was smiling so happily at Alfred, who also returned a look of adoration. He loved Sarah, but I'm sure a lot of it had to do with the fact that he was so happy I was a father. He wanted nothing less than a family and happiness for me. And I was not surprised he knew all along.

Returning to the letter I slowly tore down the front have and slid the rose stationary out.

Bruce,

There is no easy way to tell you this. I've written this letter hundreds of times, but there isn't any way I could make this less hard on you. We had been clear on our departure, well, you had. I love you Bruce and I don't know if that's why I kept this a secret from you or if it's because I love this little girl. We have a daughter, her name is Sarah Martha. She's, so much like you…it hurts sometimes when she gives me your smile, or even your glare. She's an angel, there's no denying that, but she's also very clever and sneaky, I'd say she gets it from me, but they style in which she does it is most definitely from her father. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but the idea of letting you know about her was so painful it took my breath away. And I knew it was good for her. I wanted her to grow up safe, without any complications. You didn't love me anymore, and I didn't want that to hurt or confuse her. And if anyone found out she was Wonder Woman and Batman's daughter, or even Bruce Wayne's daughter, her life never would have been normal. And it would have been incredibly hard on you, having a daughter they would label as a 'lover's child.' I know you'll hate me for a while, or even for forever, and it would kill me, but not nearly as much as it would if you hated Sarah. A few select people know, and two people I had never intended. Don't be angry with them, they were doing what was best for Sarah, and I was ready to threaten Clark if he told you. I love you Bruce that never changed. You were the first man I ever had feelings for, and the first to always send me spinning. I'm sorry if I've made this hard on you. That was never my intention. Please know that while you may never forgive me, Sarah is lovely, and she'd love you.  
Forgive me Bruce,

Diana

Well, that complicates things.

**Oh I'm mean, I know. But this was a lot longer than the others. Sarah will get to meet Tim and Dick in the next chapter! So be excited, and PLEASE review. **

**I don't know if I will write more tonight…but maybe. Sorry for any spelling mistakes… I don't normally do that. But I noticed it in my last chapter or so. I'll try to do better.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks a bunch guys, **

**Rachele**


	16. Almost a Family

**Back again! Can't believe school is on again…uh. I aced my geometry final! Go me! I was really worried about that. Thanks for all your support guys! Keep the reviews coming! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'd been busy studying for my left-over finals! Wish me luck guys! And I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: Almost a Family**

**BPOV**

There was still no word on Diana.

I'd been looking for her on my own time, trying to find her as best as I could. But it wasn't simple, and whoever kidnapped her was good at covering their tracks. I'd been analyzing every possible criminal that could have gone after her, but I kept coming up with blanks. All of them were either in jail, in the hospital, or completely off the radar. I'd taken care of everyone.

_Talia and her father._

No. I had kept a close eye on her when we got together, I'd have known if she was into something. Her father? Well, that was a possibility, but I already had been tailing them and found nothing. Was I losing my touch at this? I was certainly distracted, but I wanted to find Diana more than anything…I needed to talk to her, see her, to be able to touch her. I needed her here so I could understand, talk and figure out all of this.

She could be dead, she could be dying…injured, broken, tortured, and pained… hundreds of scenarios were racing through my head and I couldn't think straight. Where was she? What was she doing? Was Diana even _alive? _

Yes, she was alive, she could be hurt or dying…but I knew she was okay. I somehow knew that I'd have known if she was dead. Diana was okay somewhere, but for how long? I was angry at her, she kept my daughter from me, and I didn't think I could forgive that… but her life meant something to me. It meant more to me than anything. I couldn't deal if she had been killed.

So I spent each night, after I'd tucked Sarah into bed, I had been searching. She was out there, and I even attempted searching through the days, but I couldn't pry myself from Sarah. She was, after all, our daughter, and each day I spent with her felt numbered in a way. 

There was no way I'd lose Sarah, I missed seven years of her life, and Diana took her from me. And I wasn't letting anyone else take her from me. But that was the same with Diana. I had lost her for seven years as well, and I _would _find her. No matter how resistant I had always been, so completely against my relationships, Diana was my friend, my lover, the mother of my child. She would always be in my life, _so what was the point in fighting her anymore? _When I found her, she'd be safe, and we'd work out all out issues, especially with Sarah.

Of course I was married now, things would never be the same; but there was a connection now. Sarah held us together, whether in love or not, Diana would always dominate a place in my heart, and there was nothing I could do to stop that…not that I even wanted to. I knew I still loved her, that was plain and obvious, but forgiveness was not something I was_ good _at, and I was married, which complicated things.

"Sir, Dick and Tim should be home any minute, and I suggest it would be better for them to hear from you about Sarah before they see a young girl playing in the manor." Alfred said and I cracked a small smile.

"Yeah Alfred, I guess it would be better to prepare them." I grinned at him, and I knew that was noticing the changes in me, but he didn't mention them; probably because he was worried I'd be defensive or snap back. Honestly though, with everything happening, I was still surprised I felt so content. But of course I'd feel better when I could see Diana and know she was alright.

I had Sarah go and play with her toys in my study so I could talk to Dick and Tim first. I didn't want to freak them out, and I didn't want to scare her. Alfred had taken care of her, and the two of them were laughing as they made their way to my study.

"Hey Bruce," Tim said spotting me as both him and Dick made their way in. Their conversation came to an end when they saw that I had that look in my eye.

"What's going on?" Dick said spotting it as well.

"I have something to tell you, and _someone_ to show you." I stated simply. Somehow I knew choking this out wasn't going to be simple.

"I don't understand." Tim's voice was full of confusion and suspicion and I took a deep breath.

"When Diana and I 'parted-ways,' a few years back… it turns out there was something she wasn't telling me." I said catching how both flinched. They knew how I'd been when I had left Diana, and they had missed her. Diana was irresistible, they missed having her around, and the missed me being happy.

"What are you talking about?" Dick's voice was lower, the voice he gave me when he wanted me to get to the point. And all the sudden I wished that I never had to tell them. Of course, I wanted them to be able to meet their little sister… but I was not in any way cut out for this 'explaining.'

"Diana…kept something from me." I started again choosing my words carefully. Okay, here it comes… "When she left, well, Diana was…" Take a breath… "Pregnant." Finally, I said it… it was over with, now I just had to gauge their reactions.

"P-pregnant?" Dick gasped staring at me.

"As in nine months, morning sickness, babies, cribs, lullaby's…." Tim was trailing and I nodded slowly, desperately hoping this would end well. But I my thought was cut off by the shriek of a little girl.

"DADDY!" I heard and I didn't even have time to realize that that was the first time Sarah had called me 'daddy,' because I had already sprinted out of the room with Dick and Tim following blindly behind.

DPOV

My mind was spinning at Bruce's confession when I heard a little girl's scream.

What shocked me more though was the reaction Bruce gave. His muscles tightened, and his eyes widened with worry and fear. I had never seen him run so fast or so desperate to get to where someone was in trouble. Tim followed first and I was close behind.

What I saw, was a little girl, probably somewhere between the ages of five and seven; tears streaming down her cheeks as she desperately tried to get out a man's arms. Alfred came racing in and shock was in his eyes as well. My guess was he left to get something and then heard her scream. The darkness that took over Bruce's eyes actually made me shiver, his fist connected with the man's face, and then he was thrown back across the room. Sarah fell to the floor and Alfred was by her side in seconds.

The man, out cold now, was lucky that he was so he wasn't suffering under the glare of Batman. Bruce was frozen and all was quiet except the child's soft breathing and sniffling and Alfred shushing her gently. Kneeling down Bruce slowly picked up the child, who threw her arms around his neck. He disappeared down the hallway and Tim and I, not both extremely confused turned to Alfred.

"Tim could you please take care of that, and then meet me in the main room, I shall explain there.

TPOV

Was it a good idea to send a failure attack on the brat? I knew it was risky, but if I could just get Bruce and the league's attention diverted a little bit, I could finally get what I wanted. I needed to be there when the bitch died, my father told me he'd kill her but I had to do something with the body, which meant that I needed all of the 'good-guys' focused elsewhere.

I made sure that that little man wouldn't say a word, and if he dared to try, then he wouldn't say my name, because he had no idea I was involved.

I had a plan, and finally it was set into action.

DPOV

"Okay Alfred, please just tell us what's going on. We got home, Bruce says Diana was pregnant, and then a mysterious little girl was almost kidnapped in the manor." I growled gently. I didn't want to be rude, but I was furious was my lack of answers.

"Okay, I shall start from the beginning." Alfred sighed as if preparing for a journey that would take years to accomplish. "Yes, when her majesty departed she was with a child. Only a select people knew, and none in the close circle of the league. I discovered the truth when I called her, you know I'm quite good at knowing what's bothering people, and I knew the truth. She confided in me, and I promised in return to keep her secrets. Nine months later, Sarah Martha was born. Bruce knew nothing of this, but I kept in touch with her, and was pleasantly given pictures and videos of her lives. I know it was horrible to keep this from him, from you, from everyone, but Diana was very upset about the whole thing, and I had to take in Sarah's health and state of mind." He took a deep breath. "It turns out a few days ago Diana was kidnapped, quite horribly, especially since Sarah found her mother gone and blood covering the apartment. Mr. Clark Kent found her, brought her here, in which master Bruce learned about Sarah." Alfred explained.

"Oh my god…" Tim said falling into the cushion chair beside him. "That little girl… that child is Sarah? Bruce's _daughter?" _He whispered in shock.

"Quite." Alfred nodded. "She's a lovely girl, reminds me a lot of her father, especially at his age. She's scared, and that attempt to kidnap the young girl has most likely frightened her more, and your father…well I'm sure he's just as afraid as her. Be careful, with both of them. Your big brothers now…" Alfred teased at the end.

"My head is still spinning on the idea that Sarah exists…" I muttered and he chuckled. "Master Bruce might plan to take care of the kidnapper now, and I'm sure Sarah would love to meet her brothers now that she's calmed down.

I nodded, Tim and I blindly following to where we knew Bruce would be. But it was the strangest thing in the world when _Batman _held his arms tight around a little girl who was clinging to him. Her tears had dried up now, but I could still see how shaken she was, and two fresh bruises were growing on her upper arms in the shapes of hands. Tim stepped in first, and I was surprised at how well Sarah responded to us.

"So, you guys are my brothers?" She asked and I stared at her for a moment, until I broke out in a smile.

This was crazy that was for sure. There was a lot of questions I still had, and I still needed answered, but for now, I could enjoy having a little sister.

**Okay, so I have waited a little too long on updating… Sorry about that! Next chapter will show this chapter a lot better in more perspective. But I wanted this to be a little vague. There is a big plan Talia is putting to work and it's slowly going to unravel.**

**"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LITTLE VAGUE GUYS!" I know you have tons of questions, ask them if you want, but I'm planning on answering all that I can next chapter!**

**Thanks! And please review! **


	17. Meetings and Explanations

**Okay, I've gotten a lot of questions and comments on how Bruce is so oblivious to Talia, and you need to remember that he's a little distracted. I know that that's out of character for Bruce, but he still getting used to be a father, and is trying to find Diana. It's not as easy as that though, Talia had this planned beforehand… she's just giving signals on when to go.**

**Thanks! **

**Rachele!**

**Chapter 17: Explanations and Meetings**

**BPOV**

I was a member of the Justice League; I had heard people scream in terror time after time. But when Sarah's feared shriek ran out and into my ears, I swore my blood ran cold.

Never in my life had I ever expected to fear to afraid, it was a good comparison to the fear I had felt the night my parents died. When Sarah screamed, for a second nothing ran through my mind, and then all I could think about, or cared about, was getting to her. I hadn't realized in the short time I'd known her; I was beginning to love her like my daughter. Alfred had told me nights ago, when I expressed this to him, that that love was always there, it was just taking time for me to analyze the emotions I was feeling.

_How the hell had they gotten in? _

That was my first question after I had Sarah safely back in my arms. How the hell had anyone broken into the manor to kidnap Sarah? The manor was probably one of the safest places in the world, especially when _I _was there. And even better, Dick and Tim were at my side. So who the heck tried to get in, and how? Was I missing something? Searching so hard for answers that I couldn't see what was directly in front of me?

I wasn't known as the world's greatest detective for nothing, but I had this nagging feeling in my mind and body that I wasn't seeing all that I was supposed to. And there was a second feeling that told me once I saw what I wasn't seeing, and then I would find Diana. Of course, I couldn't figure it out, and that made me all the more frustrated. Punching the idiot who had dared try to take Sarah was one of the most thrilling moments I'd felt in days. Revenge had soared through me the minute I saw him clawing at Sarah trying to go running with her. I would have killed him most likely, no matter how much I knew I shouldn't, and I needed answers out of him, I was beyond livid that he had tried to take Sarah, my _daughter. _

But the silent tears on Sarah's face, and the way she clutched her arm had made me stop, and kneel down to pick her up. I was angry with myself even more, I should have been able to protect her, and she shouldn't ever have to deal with how dangerous my life was. However she was Wonder Woman and Batman's daughter; and it would be difficult to keep that hidden, I had to remember that.

Dick and Tim deserved an explanation, but at the moment Sarah needed _me, _not an explanation. And her need right now was more important. So I had carried her out of there, back to her room so I could wrap up her wrist that was most likely sprained and try to calm her down. She had stopped crying by the time we got to her room, long enough for me to make a quick call to Clark to inform him of what had happened. He could take it from there. I'd help tonight after Sarah was in bed. After the call, I had returned to patch her up and gently promise her that she was safe.

There was a small part in my mind that remembered that she had called me 'daddy,' and that was a first. Honestly I think she had been avoiding calling me anything because she was unsure of what to say. I hadn't said much on the subject, but there was a piece of me that was bursting with satisfaction that she had finally called me what I was… her father.

"Daddy…" She whispered softly and I pleased to hear the name was going to stick. I looked up into her eyes when the wrap was over her wrist and I waited patiently. "Who were the two guys who followed you in?" She asked now. I had expected her to ask pretty soon about Dick and Tim, and it was time to put a lighter note on today.

"Their names are Dick and Tim," I paused smiling softly at her. "And they are my older sons." I said now watching her eyes widen.

"You have other kids?" Her voice was laced with shock.

"Well, I sort of adopted both of them, they weren't as young as you, but they were still just kids." I calmly explained.

"Oh." She said. "Does that mean I have brothers? Even though they're adopted?" She added and I laughed gently.

"Yeah Sarah, it means they're your brothers." I said chuckling at the smile on her face. 

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother a sister… do you think they'll like me?" And her last question came out with a worried voice.

"They'll love you. In fact, I think they're right outside, and I believe they want to get to know you. I'm going to go check on everything, but I'll be back, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I kissed her forehead and left.

DPOV

"Hey kiddo." I said letting my body fall onto the bed where Bruce had been sitting. Tim was behind me, smiling slightly at Sarah.

"Kiddo…" Sarah said thoughtfully. "I like it." A giggle followed after her statement and I grinned at her. "I never knew I had brothers." She added laughing.

"Well we never knew we had a little sister, so I guess we're even," Tim chuckled.

"Did you guys know my mommy?" She asked now and I saw a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, we knew Diana. You're a look a lot like her you know." I promised her and she smiled gently.

"Everyone says I look exactly like my parents, but I've heard I'm more like daddy." She explained and I nodded. She was a lot like Bruce. Staring at her, I could almost see the 'bat glare' on her face, or her being more stubborn than a mule, or even her in a bat suit someday. But I doubted Bruce would ever let Sarah join the family business, and truthfully, as I stared at her, _I _didn't want her to join the family business. Even when she was older, stronger, more capable of protecting herself and possibly others, I couldn't even imagine putting her in a dangerous situation. At least I wouldn't have to worry about that, if I knew Bruce, he was _not _letting that happen.

_Sarah's like Bruce though, she'll _want _to join. _

Like hell he'd let that happen. None of us were going to budge, and by the way Tim was staring at her, he wasn't letting her join either.

I knew Bruce was down stairs grilling the idiot who had somehow gotten inside the manor and tried to kidnap Sarah. I was going to go help him so I kissed Sarah's hair and smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Bruce, Tim, stay with her." I ordered and he nodded. There was no way any of us were leaving her along anytime soon.

**Okay, I'm not going to write anymore tonight, I know this chapter wasn't very long! Sorry! But next chapter you will see the guys interrogation and the chapter before this will make a lot more sense. **

**Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-Rachele**


	18. Dark or Light?

**Hey! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I got kind of busy, and then I needed some lazy time. Just got straight A's my first year of high school! Yay! **** I'm really excited. I'm also thrilled about the responses I'm getting from everyone, and especially the comments about Sarah and Bruce's relationship. I bet you'd be surprised to know that I have like no relationship with my dad, and truthfully I don't have any brothers. All sisters, and I'm the third in the family of four girls. **

**A lot of you have asked about Talia's plan, and yes, she does have one. Talia's going a little crazy and Bruce, for once, is a little too preoccupied to realize it. And you honestly can't blame him, I mean he just found out the woman he loved had his child. **

**Chapter 18: Dark or Light?**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at the computer in my study going over the list of villains that were possible kidnappers. Sarah was sitting on the floor, curled against my leg reading a book and humming softly. I couldn't understand it, but being here, with her with me, it felt comforting. I felt this feeling of happiness, and love… I wasn't used to it. Sarah and my relationship had grown since her almost kidnapping. She felt more connected to me more than ever, and I wasn't complaining. I hated that it took a kidnapping attempt to feel closer to me, but I was taking what I could get.

I had stayed with her last night, she was too afraid to sleep alone, and frankly, I was too afraid to take my eyes off of her. The way she slept, I reminded me of when Diana slept. She curled into a loose ball, the same exact way Diana used to curl up into my side. Her peaceful face, as if there wasn't anything wrong with the world and everything was calm, it made me wish that I could sleep like that.

Alfred had been smiling all day, as if he couldn't believe how…paternal, I was being. Dick and Tim were in awe as well. Barbara thought it was sweet, as she referred to my emotions as, 'always been inside me.' Sarah loved all of them, especially her new found brothers. Dick and Tim hovered over her almost as much as I did. If I had to leave the room for a second, they were immediately by her side. It almost made me laugh at how they watched over her. It was the last thing they had expected, however that had taken on the job of being 'big brothers' better than most kids. She _loved _both of them like crazy; they were even offering to read to her, which was interesting because most little girls don't care for books. Sarah was different though, incredibly smart, she had almost the education of a middle-schooler.

"Daddy?" I heard Sarah's small voice and I looked down to my daughter who was hesitantly staring at me.

"Yeah angel?" I asked, funny, I thought I would never say those words, but here I was, _Batman, _talking to his daughter with all the love in the world.

"Have you guys found mommy yet?" Her bottom lip trembled and I realized she'd been worrying about this more than just this one time. And of course she would be. She was a little girl longing for her mother, how had I _not _noticed it? Barbara had mentioned to me that I was so confused and unsure because all of this was new to me, and she was right obviously. I had never felt any of the things I was feeling now.

"We know she's alive Sarah, but not her location. I'm sorry; I wish I could give you more information…more hope." I sighed as I saw that my information was not relieving her of her worry. "Sarah listen to me," I said gently taking both her hands in mine. They were so incredibly small, as I softly stroked the back of her palms. "I know this isn't helping. I understand that you want more from me right now, and I'm so sorry that I don't know anything else. But Sarah believe me when I tell you that I _will_ find your mother. No matter what, I will bring you mother back. Nothing is going to stop that. You'll see Diana again, I promise." I swore, and I knew that this could end badly. It was a known rule you never promise a patient or a client hope when there is even a slight chance that it won't turn out well. But this wasn't a patient or a client.

This was Sarah, my daughter.

And I had missed seven years of her life. Seven years of holding her, sending her off to school, celebrating her birthday, her schoolwork… I had missed everything; all the things she deserved and I would have given her were gone now. But if there was anything I planned to do before I died was to give Sarah's mother back to her. I _would _do that much, even if it killed me.

"Hello beloved, oh…" Talia said walking in and I noticed the large dose of annoyance and anger when she spotted Sarah with me. "It's…Sarah." She said her name as if it was replacing another word, and it was a word I bet a six-year-old should never hear.

"Okay Daddy, I'm holding you to that promise." Sarah winked at me and I saw Talia look livid when she called me 'daddy.' Sarah took one look at Talia, made a face of clear annoyance, and then she kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go see Dick and Tim. They promised to play Candy Land with me." Sarah's voice was soft, but I somewhat heard the pain behind it when her eyes drifted to Talia. I nodded at her, kissed her forehead, and watched her run off down the hallway. I turned to look at Talia once Sarah was officially gone, I had planned to walk her to the boys, just to make sure there were no more kidnapping attempts, but I had a feeling Talia would have had a fit, and I was _not _in the mood for that. 

She smiled at me gently.

"So my dear, how long to we have to have that…child, with us?" She said in what I guess was her sad voice, but that didn't stop the double meaning I heard when she said that.

"Forever if I can help it. Sarah's not going anywhere." My voice was firm, the kind of voice that said the conversation is over.

"She's just such a… nuisance…"Talia muttered and I stared at her and realized was _this _was I wasn't seeing? Was Talia really trying to kill Diana and Sarah? Had she set the whole thing up? She definitely had a motive, and the means, but how had _I _not noticed this? I was the world's greatest detective, and I didn't see that my wife was trying to kill my daughter and the woman I loved?

How she had been doing it I didn't know, but I was officially done be blind to my surroundings. I was officially investigating Talia now.

If she had taken Diana, and tried to kidnap Sarah, well, I would find out.

If it was the last thing I did, Diana and Sarah would be safe and sound.

SPOV

I hated her.

Was it bad to hate? Mommy always said that I shouldn't, that I should try to keep peace and not have violence and anger. But I hated that woman my daddy was married to. She was _horrible!_ She hated me back, and she never let up on showing that to me. I wanted to know why daddy married her… she was nothing like my mommy.

Mommy who was always so safe and warm, loving and careful. Mommy who held me when I had nightmares and the mommy who kissed me goodnight and read me stories.

She was gone, and Talia was here.

And I hated every second of it.

Daddy promised he'd find her, he promised he'd bring my mommy back to me, but that didn't mean I didn't worry. Dick and Timmy kept walking around me carefully, as if they were pitying how I might never see my mommy again. I considered asking Grandpa, he wouldn't lie to me, no matter how bad the news; but that scared me most. I wanted to know the truth, but at the same time I didn't want to know. The truth was a scary thing, and what if it told me I'd never see mommy? I couldn't handle that.

So I kept my distance from it, some would have called it cowardly, but I knew maybe it was for the best.

Mommy would come home, Daddy had promised.

DPOV

Sarah came racing through the doors holding a long and thin pink box.

Candy Land.

Tim and I had promised to teach her to play, and she's been excited for days. Today was the first day of that both of us were free, and Sarah was taking full advantage of it. I had to admit, it was incredibly funny how she called Tim, Timmy. He hated the name, but it was one of those things only Sarah was allowed to do. She was so interesting to talk to, how she saw the world was a perspective I had forgotten. She knew quite well that there were evils, hell she had lost her mother and came home to find some blood in her place. Sarah wasn't naïve, and she wasn't stupid, but she had this tendency to see the good in everyone. It was inspiring to say the least.

So now I was helping her set up the game board as Tim was across the room pouring some drinks and Sarah was quiet.

"Sarah sweetheart, is everything okay?" Tim asked, apparently he noticed it too.

"Well," she paused as she sat the cards down. "If I asked you guys a question, would you answer it honestly?" She whispered. I didn't know what was bothering her; did she know something we'd been trying to protect her from? Well, whatever it was, I didn't plan on lying to her

"Anything." I promised her and pushed back a strand of her curly black hair.

"I've been thinking… Daddy loved my mommy, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"With all his heart." Tim answered.

"And he loves Talia?" Her voice was much quieter, as if she was or had been, terrified of the truth. And I didn't know what to tell her. Bruce had married Talia, which implied some sort of love obviously, but I honestly didn't think Bruce cared that much for her.

"Honestly Sarah, I'm not sure." I sighed.

"But mommy and Talia are so different!" She said louder. "Mommy is so nice and sweet, she loves me and she loves Daddy, she always has… she told me!" Sarah cried. "But Talia hates people, she hates everything, and she hates me! How can Daddy love two people so different? How can he love someone so nice, but also so… _mean?" _She said, and her body was shaking. And I realized that we should have done a better job explaining this to her. She didn't understand a lot of things, and it wasn't fair that she'd been struggling with it. 

"Sarah, shh," I said trying to calm her down. I pulled her up into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Soothingly I tried to softly whisper to her, and I gently stroked her back. "Sarah this isn't easy on you, I know that, and I know a lot of this is being confusing, but I promise you angel, it will all work out. We'll find your mommy, and she and Bruce can work this entire thing out. I swear Sarah Bear, you'll be okay. They'll be okay." I said and I held her tighter and she nodded into my shoulder.

BPOV 

I sighed as I heard Dick console Sarah. I hadn't been seeing how miserable Sarah had been ever since she met Talia. This was all just so frustrating; I had always been used to not knowing what to do, to have to figure it out like a puzzle to find the best route.

But this wasn't a puzzle, this was my family.

This was my baby.

And it didn't seem like the choices I had made or was making, were making her feel any safer.

_Diana where are you? I can't do this alone._

**Alright! I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, I'll write more as soon as I can! **

**Thanks!**

**Please review! So many people have actually read it and way more than how many reviews I've gotten! Please guys! Tell me your opinions! **


	19. The Right Moment

**Thanks guys for all the support keep reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 19: The Right Moment**

**CPOV**

Bruce was on board the watchtower today, Sarah was playing with Dick and Tim for the day, and honestly they were the only people I think Bruce trusted his daughter with.

After the attempt attack on Sarah, we'd all been a little edgy. We've all been looking for Diana for days, but there was hardly any evidence. J'zon was estimating maybe a week or two left, and I kept thinking, _is she okay?_ Well, obviously not, she was kidnapped, but is she in pain? Were they hurting her? I didn't know the effects of Botulinum, and I knew I could ask J'zon, but I was too stubborn to think about what Diana was enduring.

_I'll find you Diana, I'm so sorry I didn't see that you needed my help in time._

Bruce had finally accepted that Talia was a suspect, not that we hadn't already been checking on her. We pulled her phone records or any other communication device reports first, just to see if she had contacted anyone. We knew that she hadn't done the kidnapping herself…but we didn't care about that as much. We knew Talia knew where she was, and we _were_ going to find her. No matter what. Unfortunately we couldn't go after Talia just yet, because we needed to know she wasn't going to signal anyone, or that we had some advantage over her, which in return would force her to tell us where the location of my best friend. Bruce understood this now, he wasn't doing to hot either, he was ready to go after Talia, demand she tell him the truth; and I almost went with him… but I knew for the sake of Diana, we had to be careful about this. Bruce knew it too, and I think that's what restrained him from strangling Talia.

"Superman," John said and I turned to look at the screen in front of GL.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I've been going over the property that Ra Al Ghul owns, searching for places he might have stashed Diana, there isn't a lot, most of it is just business, but this caught my eye…" He paused pulling up a file on a building in the middle of nowhere. Which would be perfect to hold a powerful Meta like Diana hostage. And the file said it wasn't being used for anything.

_Yeah, except to keep my best friend hostage._

Bruce was next to me now, staring at the screen.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't I have thought of this before? I went over anything that Ra Al Ghul owns… this would have been noticeable." Batman whispered staring at the screen.

"Maybe this is why," Shayera said pulling out a chip of the monitor. "He made sure that no one under your name or business would be able to see it, it's called a…" She said but Batman cut her off.

"A cloaking virus…Damn't!" He yelled suddenly and stormed off. Everyone looked frozen toward the door and I sighed.

"Guys, tell me what you can on that place, make sure you can monitor it and maybe find out what's inside. We can't be sure Diana's there, but if she is, we'll go as soon as I grab Batman." I explained and everyone nodded. I turned to trudge after my other best friend, the friend who would never accept help or love, but the friend who was hurting right now.

SPOV

I was sitting in my room reading a book Grandpa had given me. But no matter how hard I tried to sit quietly and read it, I couldn't stop thinking about my mommy.

It had been almost two weeks since she'd disappeared, and I felt very alone. Of course I had my daddy, and my brothers… but they weren't the same as Mommy. Mommy knew everything about me, my favorite things to do, to sing, or to laugh about. She knew all the right stuff, and yeah, my daddy didn't know…yet, and I knew I should accept it for now. He was new to this daughter stuff, and I was knew to the daddy stuff. Grandpa said we were both still learning, he said to give it time, and pretty soon the two of us would be bestest buddies. I was trying to picture my daddy and I bestest buddies, it seemed so far away. Mommy would have made it perfect though, if she was here, we could all be one happy family, but someone took her, and now I had no mommy. Daddy and my brothers had promised to find her, no matter what, and I was trying hard to believe them… but the endless time without her was making it hard.

I was startled by the sudden figure in the doorway.

Talia.

And she looked beyond angry.

Tim and Dick had to go on a mission, Grandpa had gone out… but I couldn't remember why. Daddy was with Uncle Clark, and I was alone with…Talia. The woman who hated me. Barbara had said it was nothing personal; that Talia didn't like anybody except daddy, but that didn't make me feel any better. She glared at me every second that Daddy wasn't with me. And right now she had a very weird look on her face, almost like relief and excitement.

"Finally," She growled stalking toward me. Her snake like hand wrapped around my wrist, and I cringed at the force she used to pull me up out of the chair.

"Let go…" I tried but she only tightened her grip.

"I've been waiting for weeks to have you for myself, it's time you go see mommy, just one last time…" She snarled as she pulled me behind her.

"What are you talking about?" I begged trying to take my wrist from her, because by now her nails were digging into in making tears grow in my eyes.

"I've been waiting so I can finally get rid of your mother and you, and then I'll have my beloved all to myself," She laughed darkly. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, and I could almost feel a bruise forming around my wrist. What did she mean about my mommy? Had _she _been the one to take her away from me? Did she lie to my daddy and me; was she trying to…to _kill _my mommy? And me?

"You did it," I said to myself and she chuckled. "You kidnapped my mommy… and now… and now…" I tried to form words but fear was creeping into my mind. If Talia had my mother, the chances of her being okay were very slim.

"And now you're going to die with her." She finished for me. I didn't even have time to process what she said as I was pushed into the back of a black car and everything went dark.

BPOV

I was so angry, even angrier than I had been when I had learned I was a father.

_How had I missed this? The person who had kidnapped Diana was living in my house!_

Diana could be dead right now, and it would be my fault. She could be in pain or injured and it was all because I had missed the simplest of devices. If this had been a normal case, I would still have been angry, but I wouldn't have been _this _upset.

Because this case was so much more than a 'normal' case. This was Diana, the mother of my child. She was more important to me than anyone, except for Sarah. The two of them, they were what mattered.

"Bruce," Clark's voice was soft, filled with pity, as if I wanted it.

"Don't try to make me feel better Clark, I might implode." I growled at him and he nodded.

"Okay, I won't. But this isn't your fault. The only person who is responsible is Talia and her father. Deep down, you know that's true, and so do Diana and Sarah…" He began but then Tim's voice was in my ear, a voice so filled with panic I froze.

"Bruce! Bruce… Dick and I got home… and… Sarah, she's not here…. Talia's gone too… book on the floor… chair knocked… empty…" Tim was panting but I could hear the fear in it.

"What are you talking about? Sarah… Sarah's _gone? _What do you mean gone? I thought she was home with…" I paused when I realized who Sarah was home with.

Talia.

**I am incredibly evil, I know. No need to tell me! **** But I will try to write again tonight… it's still early so it's hard to tell!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If I get some more reviews I will write more! **

**I'm so mean! Sorry! **

**Rachele**


	20. Revelations

**I've been looking forward to this chapter so I hope you're pleased! **

**Rachele**

**Chapter 20: Revelations **

**CPOV**

Things had gone spiraling out of control the minute we had all realized that Talia had Sarah. I had given up trying to stop Bruce from going after them, to try and think of a plan before we race into battle, but honestly, I would have done the exact same thing. If Lois had been kidnapped, and Chris had been taken next, well, let's just say everyone would soon discover just how much power I really had. We were all full of anger and a need to kick some butt, even Flash was severely upset. When Bruce had finally gotten ahold of the boys they'd explained everything, and even they looked in beyond pain.

"I'm going." Bruce growled walking passed me.

"I'm coming." There was no way I was going to fight with him. Diana was like my sister, and that meant Sarah was practically my niece. Nothing would stop me from getting them back. Bruce showed no revelation at what I'd said, but he was the first on the javelin. J'zon had been last, seeing as he had just finished fixing the antidote for Diana. None of this seemed real, and nobody was speaking. The only thing on our minds was the battle that was lying before us.

We saw the building a few minutes before we landed, and there was no denying that it was secluded. I bet there wasn't a single life for miles. It was perfect for holding hostages.

SPOV

Tears were still raking my cheeks as I woke up and found myself in what seemed like a glass cell. What shocked me more than anything was Talia standing outside the walls standing next to a bed, and a woman on it…

"Mommy!" I cried recognizing her the second I saw her face. But she didn't look at all like my strong, warm-hearted mommy. She looked almost tiny, tiny and tired. Weak. I had never seen it on her, and it scared me as I stared into her eyes that the blue was fading from.

"Sarah," Her voice was raspy, and it cracked toward the end of my name. Her eyes were soft toward me until she turned to Talia. "How dare you," She was shaking with rage. "You evil witch! How dare you kidnap me and then my baby!" She was angry now, but angrier than I had ever seen.

"Ah don't take it personally Diana," Talia laughed. "It's just… how they say, 'business.'" She laughed. "Once you and your daughter are gone I won't have anything to worry about. Bruce will be mine, and he'll forget all about his lover and brat, and everything will be perfect." Talia growled at mommy. I wanted to hit her.

I had never wanted to hurt anyone, never in all my life.

But as I stared at Talia, as my mommy was tied down, tired as all get out, as she was vulnerable… I wanted Talia to pay.

_But what could I do?_

I was a little girl, stuck in a big cell, with tons of guards everywhere. How was _I_ supposed to stop her?

DPOV 

I couldn't move.

All I was capable of was yelling at Talia, and trying my best to comfort my baby. I knew I wasn't lasting much longer, I could feel how intensely weak I was, my body slowly slipping. And I would have given anything to make sure Sarah didn't watch. She had been through enough, and her cheeks had tear stains still evident on them. How _dare _this… this bitch… hurt my child! My baby! What right did she think she have to hurt her, try to kill her?

What was the most heart-breaking was that there was a syringe on the table next to me, filled with the antidote. It was so close, and I'd never touch it. I'd be dead before anyone could find us.

Suddenly I was furious.

All I could see was red as I stared at the woman who had dared to come after me and the one I loved. And I wanted to kill.

Never in the many years had I lived had I ever wanted to kill someone or something, more than I wanted to now. And that's when I heard the javelin outside.

BPOV

There wasn't a second to spare, because every second they were away from me, I felt like they were slipping through my fingers. I was so close to them I could taste it. And I could feel the emotions building inside me.

This was it.

I would have Diana, the woman I had been thinking about for years, the woman who I had loved, the woman who knew me better than anyone in the world, the woman who no matter how much I pushed away, she held on tighter. Diana knew me, she knew that I loved her, and she knew emotions weren't easy for me. Leaving her seven years ago had been unbearable, but I had my reasons, I knew that our relationship wouldn't have worked. She was sunshine, and I was the darkness. But Alfred had mentioned to me weeks ago, that she wasn't the sun, she was the moon. The moon that was the darkness's companion, its guide. She was my companion, my friend, my lover, my faith and hope in everything. Diana was me, she was the other half I'd been missing all my life. I'd pushed her away once, and it had only gotten me misery. When she was back, safely in my arms, with our daughter with us, well, let's just say I was never letting her go again.

SPOV 

I was right before, there was only so much I could do. But when Talia heard that my family had arrived, she grew angry pretty fast. Which is something that reminded me of what mommy told me years ago.

"_Anger makes people forgetful of who they are and what they want. Anger is ugly, it can never solve anything."_

I had been mad at a bully at school that day, and mommy had told me that my anger wasn't going to fix anything and that if I stayed upset, I would only loose from it.

And that's exactly what Talia did.

Her hands were shaking when she unlocked me from the cage and grabbed my arms. The guards were trying to hold off my daddy and the league, and Talia was arguing with a man I guessed was her father by the way she addressed him.

_This is my chance…_

Using every bit of gut and bravery I had, I took Talia's hand and bit down.

Hard.

She yelled in sudden pain, screaming her head off as her hand broke from my arm. My legs carried me as fast as I could to reach my mommy and she understood what I was trying to do.

"Sweetheart, the syringe…" She pointed at a needle on the table next to her. My body was shaking with fear. The guards were ready to shoot at me, Talia was racing toward me, and I had no idea what to do as my mother slipped into unconsciousness. The needle was in my hands, and with a burst of emotion I stuck it into mommy's arm. The screen that was checking my mommy's heart beat picked up and I hoped that was a good thing. There was a sudden ugly screech and I found someone rip me away from mommy.

"You spoiled little brat!" Talia wailed in anger and I felt her hand back-hand me and I fell to the floor. The tears were back now; I touched my now red as a tomato cheek and stared at Talia as she stalked toward me.

What I didn't expect was the huge metal doors to be wrenched open and my daddy and the others pour in. They didn't see me at first, still consumed in the fight with the bad guys. But Talia reached for my arm and her eyes were darker than my hair. Her hand tightened suddenly, and my arm exploded with pain.

A loud snap echoed across the room along with my yelp of unbearable pain.

Fresh tears erupted from me along with sobs as I clutched my arm trying to diminish the pain. Talia laughed lightly, as if it was funny. Daddy was paying attention now.

They all were.

But none of them moved and I looked to see Talia holding a laser-gun and pointing it at my head.

BPOV

It took me less than I second to take it the fact that Talia had just broken Sarah's arm, and now she was holding a gun to her head. Every fiber in my being told me to attack her, to beat her senseless for even thinking about what she'd done. But there was no way I was risking Sarah's life. Not a chance.

A small part of my brain registered that Sarah was doing very well, considering she was a seven year old, with a broken arm, fresh bruises all over her, and her mother lying half-dead across the room.

"Talia," Clark's voice was rough and hard. He was warning her, but by the way she looked I doubted what he said mattered. "Talia don't you dare hurt her." His voice was murderous now, and I saw his eyes shift to Diana.

"Why?" She laughed. "She's just a brat." Her voice was trembling, and I could see her crazy eyes locking on mine. "I should have known she was just as smart and tricky as her father. The little brat bit me, and cured her mother… she's smarter than she looks. You must be so proud. And if I can't take Wonder bitch down, I'll have to settle for her corrupted baby." Talia growled and I felt my self trembling with rage.

"I trusted you." My voice was dark and no longer calm as I stared at Sarah, begging her to be okay.

"Well, what's the saying? 'You can't always be right.'" She snarled. "It's a shame too, I really don't like killing children, but this was necessary…" And she went to pull the trigger, until something large and sharp smacked her in the head and she tumbled to the floor.

"Get away from my baby." Diana's voice was weak, and it looked as if she'd used every bit of strength to break free and save Sarah.

Sarah.

She was rocking with sobs as she clutched her broken arm. J'zon went to Diana first, but I picked up Sarah, trying to calm her down. She was whimpering in pain, and I needed to set her arm.

"Daddy…" She sniffled as her good hand tightened around the material on my chest. I only pulled her closer and slowly approached Diana. Clark was next to her, holding her up because she was too weak to do it herself. "Did I do it? Did I save mommy?" She hiccupped. J'zon nodded at me and I sighed.

"Yeah baby, mommy's going to be okay, you saved her sweetheart." And I didn't care that all the team was watching _Batman _comfort his little daughter. Because the only thing in the world that mattered to me was that Diana and Sarah were alive, in my arms, and okay. They weren't going anywhere, and I would protect them both from now on.

"Bruce," Diana's voice was soft, as if she'd been waiting all her life to look at me and whisper my name. But before I could respond, her eyes rolled back and she fell into Clark's waiting arms.

"Is she," My voice was urgent and J'zon cut me off.

"She'll be alright once back at the tower, just exhausted I presume. Sarah must come to; I need to check her out as well." He said and I nodded. I would have gone anyway. There was no way I was leaving either of them without me.

CPOV

All was well.

It was hard to believe just a few short hours ago I had been frozen with fear and worry. And now Diana and Sarah were both sedated in the medical bay, while their father and lover was sitting in between them, one hand touching each of them as if he was afraid they'd disappear.

"Not a position you ever expected out of the Batman, huh?" John said staring at the scene in front of us. It was a two-way mirror, so we could see them and they couldn't see us. But I knew that Bruce knew we were watching, yet I didn't think he cared anymore.

All of us were standing there, nothing seemed real.

J'zon walked in and smiled at the three in the bay.

"It's about time." And it was the most unexpected thing I ever had thought to hear from him. Cracking a smile, I chuckled with the others and kept my gaze on Bruce. Who would have thought, the Batman, a father and if I didn't know better, a husband soon. 

It was so unlike him that it almost made me want to sing.

My best friends were happy, I was happy, we were all together, still the league, still saving lives, but each of us were more complete, and that somehow, made all the difference.

DPOV

I didn't want to wake up.

The thought of waking up and dealing with what was to come was unbearable. But if I was alive, I wanted to see Sarah.

So I cracked my eyes open to spot Bruce immediately next to me.

"Morning sunshine." He joked and for a second I thought it wasn't him. Because for Bruce to joke so carefree was completely out of character. He had a smile on his face and a strange light to his eyes.

I had expected anger. Maybe even some hatred. "Hello." I paused staring at the bed next to mine that had my baby… our baby lying on it.

"She's okay," He said reading my mind. "A broken arm, a little shaken, but she's alright, J'zon sedated her to help her sleep. She refused to be anywhere but with both of us. I promised I wouldn't leave, not that I was planning on it to begin with." He sighed almost to himself. His hand found a strand of my hair and he pushed it back behind my ear.

"What happened?" I croaked. My voice was still rough.

"After Sarah, saved you, Talia attempted to kill her, which you then saved her from. J'zon took you back here, and fixed Sarah's arm. Both of you have been sleeping for some time." He said calmly. "I stayed." He promised. "Not that I could leave." He muttered to himself and his hand found mine. "I love you Diana," And I was frozen with shock. "I know that was a little unexpected, I should have done this better, but listen to me. When we parted ways seven years ago, nothing had made me more miserable. But I had done it because the last thing I wanted to do was pull you into my world of darkness and unhappiness. I didn't want to ruin you. It seemed better for you to find someone better for yourself, someone who could love you without all the baggage." He paused and sighed. "So I did my best to move on, and I married Talia. I had never known that she held such hatred for you, and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what I've done to you. I did care for her, for many years. But I loved you. It just took me time to see that. And when I found about Sarah, I had been angry with you, but also, I understood it somewhat. I would have done the same thing. That didn't stop my anger at you, but it helped contain it. And when you were gone, I realized just how much I wanted you back. I've lived alone for so long princess; you were the first person who ever made me question that. Sarah, Sarah made it real for me. And seeing you on that table, completely out of it, I realized that I loved you, and no matter how much distance I put between us would stop how much I loved and cared for you. I know this is a lot to spring on you, but know that I love you Princess. And no matter what you choose, I will always be yours." He promised and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You loved Talia." I stated simply, reminding him that it wasn't some fling. I wasn't as naïve as everyone thought.

"But I love you more. And I always will." He said. My hand, no matter how week touched his cheek gently, just to make sure this wasn't an illusion.

Here I was, next to Batman, and our baby, and he was confessing his love. The most _unlike _Batman thing in the world.

It seemed silly, but I had felt this huge weight lifted off my shoulders when he whispered princess. And when he spoke of Sarah, it was the feeling I wanted to see in his eyes for years. This was his breakthrough. This was his opening up to me. I had the man I loved in front of me, finally ready to let me love him.

So I didn't say a word as I pulled myself up using my arms and sat face to face with him. My choice was made, and I wondered if I had to ever really think about it.

But my mind was lost as I kissed him. And for once I didn't have a single worry in the world.

**Okay, I'm going to do an epilogue and then I'll have a sequel, and I'm working on names for it… PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review I'll hold off on uploading the epilogue!**

**Rachele**

**Thanks for the support!**


	21. Epilogue

**Okay, I'm back! This will be the epilogue and then I will start a sequel named 'And as the Years go By.' It will consist of Sarah in her teenage years, it and will rock! There will most likely be another one after that.**

**Epilogue**

**DPOV**

"Sarah don't run!" I yelled down the hall as Sarah zoomed by us with her friend William hot on her tail. She laughed gleefully but she eventually slowed down to a quick walk. William got to spend a week or two in Gotham every summer so he could see his friend, Sarah and him alternated each year. But no matter how little time it was, the two were always e-mailing and writing, talking on the phones, or skyping. It made me laugh at how happy the two of them got when they talked. I had to admit that I had some idea that the two of them were going to fall in love someday. Bruce wasn't too eager about that idea. He actually had formed some sort of grudge against Will, poor kid, he was only seven and he already had Batman against him.

"Thinking about Miss Sarah?" Alfred laughed gently as he approached. How was it that this man always knew what I was thinking?

"Just a little bit. Thinking about Will and her." I laughed. He smiled warmly at me and sighed.

"Somehow I believe that they two of them will be more than just friends someday." He said. "And I bet her father isn't too happy about that." He laughed. "Master Bruce will come along dear, it won't take long. And when the day comes, I believe your daughter will have a good way in persuading him to understand it's her choice." Alfred reassured.

"I suppose Sarah will know how to handle her father in the future. It's hard to believe how fast she's growing up. It seems like just yesterday the nurse gave her to me. She was the most beautiful baby in the world, and she's still a beautiful little girl. So much like her father, it's crazy that my little girl is almost eight." I laughed gently.

"She is growing up fast isn't she?" My favorite person in the world chuckled and both Alfred and I jumped in surprise. Bruce's arms wound around my waist and his head rested in the crick on my neck.

"You scared me." I murmured into his ear.

"Sorry, it's part of my charm." He joked.

"Hey you two, let's keep it g-rated." Clark laughed the second Bruce kissed my lips. We had invited him over for lunch, along with Lois and Chris, but Lois had a meeting, so it was just him and little Chris. "I left Chris with the others; he was pretty excited to see Sarah. He hasn't seen her in a few weeks, he likes knowing others who understand who his and their parents are," Clark sighed.

"Hey Clark. I'm glad they're getting along. It will be good for Sarah to have another friend, I kind of wanted it to be a girl, but I guess I can't fight. Sarah is pretty unstoppable when she wants to be." Bruce laughed and I elbowed him.

"Will you give it a rest Bruce, she can have guy friends." I rolled my eyes at him. He winked at me and Clark chuckled.

"Uh oh," Dick said walking into the room, both of us turned to see him with a frustrated look on his face.

"What?" Clark asked first.

"It appears there are two little boys who have a crush on Sarah now." He sighed and my eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Bruce demanded.

"It seems Chris has just realized that Sarah is, and I quote, 'Very pretty.'" Dick said angrily and Bruce growled.

"Will the two of you stop it?" I burst. "She's a little girl, and they're little boys. It's an innocent little statement, what could possibly go wrong? Flash told me I was pretty all the time, and I don't love him, I love Bruce." I finished with a glare at the three men.

"I hope you're right Diana, the last thing I need is to have be related to Kent." Bruce sighed walking off.

_Unbelievable!_

**Okay, the next story Sarah is going to be in is called "And as the Years go by." She will be most likely fifteen years old, I think that's a good age! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I need a good story line for the next story so let me know your opinions!**

**Rachele**


	22. New Story up! Please read!

**Okay first chapter is up on "And As the Years Go By" Hope you enjoy!**

PLEASE REVIEW IT!


End file.
